This End Up
by HAZMOT
Summary: Vala has a terrible secret and Sam must do everything in her power to keep her secret or turn her in to IOA. Careers are on the line and one must make a decision to change the rules.
1. Chapter 1

Vala had been AWOL for almost 2 months. She gave no indication that she was leaving SGC or any message to any of her friends that she was leaving. Her internal locator was removed and left in her room bloody, as if she had to leave in a hurry. Even though they were all worried, Sam was affected the most. Vala had become a close friend and both shared their own stories and nightmares, when it came to finishing up a mission that was more dangerous to them as women, then as men. Sam instinctively knew something was wrong with Vala for days, but never pursued to speak to her friend, until she felt that Vala was comfortable to speak to her. Vala was uncharacteristically quiet for days. She ate alone in her room and ceased to go out with the group for meals or any fun. When Sam finally decided to see what was wrong, Vala had already left the base and disappeared.

Daniel was perplexed and hurt. He had argued with Vala about not paying attention to detail on missions and often found her wondering off by herself and lashing out at him, when she didn't want to be found. He thought that they were becoming close and pursued a more personal relationship that blossomed, he thought into something more that just team mates. For hours she would disappear on base and be found locked in her room, not wanting to see anyone, until initial meetings or on missions. Daniel noticed that sometimes she would be starring at the walls in the conference room, seemingly looking at nothing as if she was dazed by some unknown force. But their last time together, Daniel has asked Vala what was wrong with her and she just laughed and turned around and walked away. When he tried to go after her, she locked herself in her room.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Come on Vala open the door. You know you can't stay mad at me. I'm sorry for whatever I said to make you mad._

_Go away Daniel. I want to be left alone. If you need me to placate your emotions, then go find a dog. _

_What? What are you talking about?_

_I tire of you thinking I care about you Daniel. What's the point, were just friends and that's all it is. I wish you would quit pursuing me like some conquest. I'm tired and going to bed._

_Vala let me in. You're not thinking right. I care about you. You know I don't play games, not with us, not now._

_You thought there was an us? Please Daniel, how naive are you? Your credentials only impressed me and that's it. You're the great Dr. Daniel Jackson who can read and decipher almost any language, but can't tell when someone has no interest in him. Let's just quit playing this game and remember that this is all just one big mistake. I could never love you in that way. Your just too emotional, and I have enough baggage to carry with me, which does not include yours. Sometimes I just can't stand to be around you. You're way to smart for me and just good looking enough to make me tease the other women on base that I can flaunt you in front of them, because I'm bored. _

Daniel stood stunned at what he was hearing. Vala had played him and he had trusted her with his heart. He felt betrayed and his anger took hold and he lashed out.

"You know you can rot in that room for all I care. I thought we had something special Vala, but you just dirtied it. I thought you were my friend too; but I guess I was naive in believing you could be more than just some common thief. Boy; what a fool I was to believe in you. Yeah, you played me Vala. From now on, why don't you just stick to knifing people in the back. I'm sure you're really good at that. From now on, we stick to the missions and that's all. You want to be left alone, then you got it. Don't expect anything from me but my discontent."

**PRESENT:**

Sam had noticed the cold exterior Daniel was representing, once he found out that Vala was missing. She had heard the gossip around base about Daniel and Vala's blow out, so she was worried about Daniel and a little disappointed in Vala. He had informed Mitchell and the rest that Vala was probably out stealing something and starting her own gang. Mitchell had reacted different than Daniel expected. Mitchell had admonished Daniel for usurping one of his team members without merit. Mitchell did not understand why Vala left and only wanted to find her safe and sound. He did not for one minute believe Vala would betray them or leave without a reason.

Teal'c had also observed Vala behaving strangely during briefings and on several missions. She often remained withdrawn and distant as if she did not care. When missions became dangerous and had to shoot their way out of trouble, often Vala would be in the center of the confrontations and dive right into the line of fire to protect her friends. Teal'c had never questioned Vala's bravery, but her zealness for danger, outweighed her common sense to also protect herself.

Gen Landry under IOA orders had no choice but to render Vala as a danger to _National Security_. Vala had a lot of Intel about SGC, alien technology and other secure faculties that Woosley deemed dangerous. She was to be immediately arrested and interrogated if found alive. Mitchell hated the order, but he too had no choice in this matter.

Two days later after Woosley issued Vala's arrest, she was found by Sam, in her house, asleep. Sam had notified Mitchell and he contacted Teal'c and Daniel to meet him at Sam's house without notifying Gen Landry until he had a chance to ask Vala where she had been. Sam had found it strange that Vala would show up at her house and be sound asleep. When Sam tried to wake her, she was sluggish and somewhat disoriented, but focused on Sam. Vala had sat up slowly in the bed and Sam was trying to keep her best not to become angry at Vala's actions.

"Vala why are you here?"

"Well hello to you too Sam. I was taking a nap."

"That's obvious. Do you know how much trouble you're in? You left without saying anything and especially to me." Sam was still hurt that Vala had not confided in her.

"I had my reasons Sam. I didn't spill any military secrets while I was gone."

"How do we know that Vala? You're going to have to convince the IOA and Woosley of that. They have ordered you arrested on sight. Mitchell and the rest are on their way."

"Well that's comforting. I won't put up a fight. I'll go quietly."

Now Sam knew something was wrong. Sam surmised that Vala knew if she came back, that she would be in serious trouble with Woosley and be locked up at Area 51. Woosley would interrogate Vala and he wouldn't hesitate to use violent force to gain what he wanted. Especially if he believed that Vala had any operatives involved and their precious secrets where revealed. But what disturbed Sam more than anything was Vala's willingness to just give herself up without a fight or options of escaping.

"Don't play coy with me Vala. Something's wrong and you wouldn't be here in my house just ready to give up, unless you were in trouble already before running off; so either let me help you or Woosley is going to come in here and arrest us all for disobeying a direct order."

"I didn't mean to scare you Sam or anyone else. I …………I just wanted to be alone for awhile."

"Well there's alone and there's alone with friends. I'm your friend Vala and I thought you were to Daniel. We already know that you and Daniel broke up. That I can understand and sympathize with you. But it's the way you ran off that pisses me off the most."

Sam didn't mean to show her anger, but she wanted to get to the bottom of Vala's disappearance before the men showed up. She always felt a spiritual connection to Vala and she sensed Vala was holding back something.

Vala smiled back and Sam's obvious concern and treasured that Sam cared enough to get mad at her.

"I'm dying Sam."

Vala had said the sentence with such nonchalance and clarity that Sam thought she heard wrong.

"Wha……….what?

"I'm dying Sam and there's nothing more. I just wanted to think and be alone to contemplate my fate."

Vala had sat up straighter in bed and looked down at the covers, as if to leave her finality of her life in that moment. Sam sat down beside Vala on the bed and looked at her friend to give her some solace for revealing something so personal. Vala looked up at Sam and her eyes could only convey the pain of not telling Sam sooner. Vala didn't want to cry, she had done that and she didn't want sympathy. She just wanted Sam to understand she came back because she had to. Sam pulled her into a hug, rather than ask Vala all kinds of questions. If Vala knew of a way to stop her death, then she was intelligent enough to realize that all hope for a cure had be exhausted already. After a long hug, Vala finally pulled them apart.

"Why didn't you tell me Vala sooner? I would have never revealed what was going on with you. You know that."

"Everyone would have looked at me different Sam. I didn't want to believe that I was dying, but after some test and some old friends to help me diagnose what was wrong with me. I……..I wanted to return to be among my only true friends."

"Oh…..Vala." Sam teared up, unwilling to hold in her depth of sadness at loosing another friend.

"Can………..

"No Sam; it's a rare disease among my family. My mother, I suspect had it and there was no cure. It's genetically transmuted to each generation. I guess I was the lucky one and Adria was skipped."

Sam could note the irony in Vala's voice on how she was trying to stop Adria and the Ori and now the opportunity will elude her.

"Vala, I need to ask you something?"

"You can ask anything you want Sam. There's not too many secrets I can take to my grave."

"That's not funny Vala."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just………….it's about Daniel isn't it?"

"I think he was really hurt by you leaving and the argument you had was no secret. I understand you made Daniel look like and idiot for caring about you. You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"I could never put anything past you, huh?"

"No; but why Vala. Why hurt him like that. You know his background and the hurt and pain he's been thru. Why?"

Vala looked down, not wanting to really answer, but Sam was her friend and she deserved a honest answer.

"I…………I did it, because he's been thru so much pain and suffering. He didn't need to feel guilty about what would happen to me. If he felt like I used him, then break up, then I figured he would go on with his life and find someone else better."

"Vala he was only going to think you betrayed him. Don't you think this would be worse off?"

"He would blame himself Sam for losing me. He would think that what happened to his parents, Shar'e or Sara, was somehow his fault. This way he would be angry and forget me. He would be forced to find someone else that was worthy of his love and not fear that anyone he's close to would die."

"Vala…………

"Come on Sam, you know he would. He thinks he has this curse in his life that he could never love anyone. I could see if everytime we tried to be intimate or went on a dangerous mission. He would be overprotective and never allow me to be out of his sight. He doesn't need that………he doesn't need me, not like that."

"But if that were true Vala, why come back and put him, us thru the pain of losing you."

Vala turned her head away so Sam couldn't see her hold back her tears.

"I…….I had nowhere else to go Sam. I had no one who would carry out my last wishes but you. I want you to promise me Sam that I'll…………I'll be buried as a Tau'ri."

Sam felt like her stomach had dropped out. Vala was asking her to be buried on earth. Her only home that she had really had.

Vala started coughing and blood was running down her nose. Sam immediately ran to the bathroom to get a towel and some water. She gave the towel to Vala to wipe away her blood. Vala took a sip from the glass of water and was breathing hard, trying to breathe. It was scarring Sam and she had lost her father to Cancer when Salmak could no longer cure him. She had seen these similar symptoms.

"Vala let me call Dr. Lam. There's got to be some way to counter act this disease."

"No Sam, I spent all this time, putting my affairs in order. I can't heal myself with the Gou'ald device. It's too advanced and I didn't really know until I started coughing up blood. By then it was too late."

"So that's why you would go off by yourself while we where on missions. You didn't want us to see you."

Vala had finally started to breathe a little better, put she was starting to look pale.

"I think I need to lie down Sam. I'm kinda tired." Vala was trying to smile and Sam felt helpless.

"Vala, I………..I don't know if I can keep this from the guys. You mean too much to us and you need to tell Daniel."

"No Sam. I can't let him care. I can't ever let him carry another death with him he feels responsible for. It's better this way. He hates me and that's what I want."

"Vala please; he doesn't deserve to hate you, not like this. He's going to know that you kept this from him and feel even more guilt."

"No……….because I'm going to turn myself into Woosley. He'll take me away to Area 51 and Daniel will not give me a second thought. I only came back to let you know Sam. No one else can know. I'll disappear and no one will know what happened to me and then it will be all over. I die and Woosley will feel safe as a bug. No one gets hurt and I'm buried."

"God Vala; how could you do this to me? I'm your friend and you just throw your death at me like I would just forget you and live the rest of my life with a lie. Why are you cheapening your life, like it's yours to dish out and serve to the dogs?"

Sam turned from Vala angry and upset that her friend was making her keep a secret and make herself seem like a criminal and traitor. She had lost her father and Janet and so many other friends that she couldn't even count. She felt like she was the harborer of death with so many losses already. She valued Vala's friendship and camaraderie and just hanging out. Vala was the only one she ever confessed how much losing her father meant. Jack understood, from losing his son, but this was different. This was not about losing a child as a parent. This was about losing a close friend, a sister in arms. Close as a sister could ever be and now Sam was losing someone else she was close to.

Vala started coughing again and used another towel to stop the bleeding. Vala was becoming more and more tired, everytime she started going thru her coughing spells. After taking several sips of water, it was evident to Sam Vala was very weak.

"I'm sor………sorry Sam. I……..I'm really tired."

Sam hated the fact that she was thinking about herself, when this may be Vala's only haven to feel at peace.

"I…….I'm sorry Vala; just rest. I'll be here if you need anything." Sam pulled the covers up to Vala's neck, as she could see her shivering. Vala could only nod and fell asleep immediately.

Sam heard her doorbell and knew it was the guys. She had a lot to think about and most of all, what she was going to say about Vala to Daniel. She left the room, looking back once at Vala and closed her bedroom door. She answered the door and Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel, looking somber, came in.

Sam could see the questions already forming in their faces, except Daniel. He sat down without even looking at Sam. Sam knew this was going to be even tougher to keep Vala's secret and convince them all that Vala wants to turn herself in.

* * *

This was roaming around my head and I wanted to go back and bring Sam and Vala's relationship into flight again. As usual, reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam heard her doorbell and knew it was the guys. She had a lot to think about and most of all, what she was going to say about Vala to Daniel. She left the room, looking back once at Vala and closed her bedroom door. She answered the door and Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel, looking somber came in.

Sam could see the questions already forming in their faces, except Daniel. He sat down without even looking at Sam. Sam knew this was going to be even tougher to keep Vala's secret and convince them all that Vala wants to turn herself in.

* * *

"Ok Sam; were all here. Where's Vala and what's up?" Asked Mitchell. 

Sam knew the inevitable question and she had thought of several ways to answer them all. But she could only think of protecting her friends of the repercussions of her actions.

"Vala wants to turn herself in to Woosley. I tried to talk her out of it, but she insists. I'm afraid if you, Teal'c and Daniel stay, she will call them to arrest her."

"This is most unfortunate. Woosley will take Vala Mol Doran and she will not be seen again." Said Teal'c, rather disturbed that one of his teammates would be locked away like an animal.

"Let me see her Sam. Maybe we can talk some sense into her if we knew why she disappeared." Stated Mitchell.

Daniel felt indifferent. A part of him wanted to see Vala locked up; the other part felt he could not trust his feeling towards Vala.

"She can do what she wants. I'm out of here." Daniel stood up and walked out. Cam started to reach for him, but Sam notioned to stop him. Daniel slammed the door, not dare looking back.

Sam shook her head at the truth of Daniels pain. "Give me 24 hours Cam. Let me talk to her, see if I can convince her to talk to us. Then if she still wants; I'll come in with her to the mountain. We can talk to Gen Landry and let him know. Maybe he can talk to General O'Neill and pull some strings with the President."

"It seems this may be the best solution to save Vala." Stated Teal'c.

"Ok Sam. I think right now, that the best solution. Is she ok?"

"Right now she's tired and asleep. It might be the best thing for her to work out some thing."

"Ok, Teal'c, we should go. Sam, I'll talk to you later. Tell Vala……..tell her we don't leave anyone behind."

Sam understood more than Cam realized. After seeing both Cam and Teal'c leave. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Daniel's vehicle was already gone. He didn't even wait.

At that moment, Sam decided that there were more important matters to be concerned with than the IOA. She decided she would not regret her decision.

**CHEYENE MOUNTAIN**

Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel were in the briefing room, while Gen Landry was on the phone to Jack. They were waiting on Vala after Mitchell had to inform Gen Landry that Vala was turning herself in. Mitchell, still protecting Vala and his team, did not inform Gen Landry where Vala was at. He figured that Sam wanted to give Vala her dignity, before she was arrested by Woosley. Mitchell's biggest return was the fact that Daniel has not said one word about this whole situation concerning Vala's arrest. No protest, no constination, not a peep. Both Teal'c and Mitchell were concerned that ever since Vala's blow up with Daniel. His demeanor had changed to almost cynical responses ever since.

"Yes, I'll inform you as soon as she arrives Jack. No, I'm counting on it."

Mitchell watched Gen Landry hang up. His expression was unreadable. "Well Col Mitchell, Gen O'Neill is trying to see an audience with the President on Vala's situation. He's backing her one hundred percent as long as she turns herself in."

"Well, all we have to do is wait for Sam and Vala to show up." Stated Mitchell.

Just as Gen Landry was about to comment, Woosley walked in quite angry.

"I should have taken matters in my own hands Gen Landry. We've been deceived by one of your members of SG1."

"What are you talking about Woosley?"

"We received an anonymous tip that Vala Mol Duran was hiding out at Col Carter's house and when we arrived; there was no sign of Col Carter or Vala Mol Doran. We searched the house and we found blood on a few towels and her car was still in her garage. That means your people have been harboring a fugitive, I want SG1 arrested."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"We received an anonymous tip that Vala Mol Duran was hiding out at Col Carter's house and when we arrived; there was no sign of Col Carter or Vala Mol Doran. We searched the house and we found blood on a few towels and her car was still in her garage. That means your people have been harboring a fugitive, I want SG1 arrested."

�

* * *

�

Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel went stiff and quiet as Woosley ranted on and on and pointed fingers at all three SG1 men. Gen Landry was seething, but his disciplined training hid his anger.

"One Woosley, I am well aware that Vala Mol Doran was on her way here to turn herself in peacefully. There was no indication otherwise. Two, you have no proof that SG1 was deceiving anyone and they will not be arrested. Three; my concern is that Col Carter and Vala are missing, so I suggest we coordinate efforts to find them, especially if blood has been found in Col Carter's home. Three; I want Dr. Lam to examine the bloody towel to see if it's Col Carter's or Vala Mol Doran. Then and only then once an investigation has been conducted by my team, will I take action to make sure both members of SG1 are located and safe."

"Mark my words Gen Landry; your people are under suspicion and I expect a full report General Landry first thing in the morning. I will be in conference with the President on this matter."

As Woosley left, Mitchell slowly watched Daniel out of the corner of his eye for a reaction. 

_I hope Jackson you haven't done anything stupid._

"Col Mitchell; I need you and the rest of your team to start your investigation on where Col Carter and Vala are. I also want results on that blood ASAP from Dr. Lam's office. At this time, we can only suspect foil play. I need to contact Gen O'Neill to let him head off Woosley, before I finish my report. Let's find them gentlemen and bring them home."

"Sir, do we have your permission to use any means necessary to find them?"

"Yes; just stay out of Woosley's way. I'll handle him."

After Landry left, Mitchell turned his attention to Teal'c first. "Teal'c; get over to Sam's house. See if Sam left any clues to where she and Vala may have went or if they were kidnapped. I don't trust Woosley and his goons and secure the area with our men. I don't want them messing around with Sam's things."

"Indeed."

Mitchell turned to Daniel who looked a little pale, after hearing there was blood on the towels. 

"Jackson?...Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

Mitchell was about to confront Daniel on any possible leak, but decided to watch Daniel from another angle. He wanted to see if he was going to help their investigation or hinder it.

"Jackson, I need you to get to Dr. Lam and find out, whose blood is on those towels. I'm going to Intel and see if Sam's body transmitter is working. Woosley said nothing about whether Sam had taken hers out or may be jamming her frequency."

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll report Dr. Lam's findings." Daniel got up slowly as if in a trance and walked towards the infirmary. While walking, Daniel was more in a trance. He was thinking about Sam missing, but more convinced that Vala had something to do with it.

_Vala must have tricked Sam and forced her to go with her. If anything happens to Sam, I'm going to help Woosley throw away the key._

Daniel entered the infirmary and was motioned that Dr. Lam was in the lab, personally analyzing the blood. Her father had called her about the bloody towels and made sure she only reported to SG1 of her findings.

"Dr. Lam, I was sent to see about your findings on the blood. Uh, any results? Daniel pushed his glasses up, looking down at the towels, Carolyn had sampled.

"I'm still working on it, but I have no doubt in my mind from the DNA classification. This is Vala Mol Doran's blood."

Daniel's eyes went wide in confusion. He was so sure that it was Sam's blood. 

"What?" Said Daniel, still in shock.

"I said the bloods on the towels are Vala Mol Doran's. But there is something wrong with her blood makeup. I have to run more test. There's an abnormality formation of the hemoglobin molecules. It's if there's a mutation of her blood cells."

"How…….what…….I mean why would that happen?"

"When I find out, the General will too. So if you don't mind Dr. Jackson. I have work to do."

"Ah, sure, sure, I'll be in my lab or helping Teal'c or Mitchell find Sam."

As Daniel left the infirmary, Dr. Lam thought it strange Daniel didn't mention Vala Mol Doran.

Sam had covered her tracks well, when she left the house. She always kept emergency money in her house, if for some reason, she had to make an emergency exit while off base. With such high security clearances, her life was not her own. She would have to be ready for anything off base, in case her position was compromised. Sam did not want to leave a credit card trail and used two local cabs to travel to the cabin. Vala had been weak and stayed mostly asleep thru the trip. Once Sam got her there, Vala had been shivering and sweaty. Sam had laid her in bed, helped her into dry and warm pajamas and kept a vigil. Vala had only coughed a few times and bled thru the nose only once thru the night and Sam had made sure she tucked her into bed, with warm covers and stayed up most of the night by her side. Sam had used her cell phone to call in a few favors from some well known Specialist and Doctors about a friend of hers. Sam made sure that she was to only contact them, not the other way around and swore them to secrecy about her questions. She had brought her Laptop, to perhaps do some research on Cancer like symptoms and had kept records of her father's medical condition on file. She knew from the last stages of her father's illness, that Salmak could not reverse the effect of his cancerous body. She realized that once Jacob had succumbed, even a sarcophagus could not help heal him. Sam was determined to find some way to help cure Vala and hopefully do it in enough time to save her friend.

�

Vala had slept for most of the day and when she was hungry, Sam had made her light soups and sandwiches. Vala never complained and after helping Vala to the bathroom several times, she continued to stay in bed, shaking sometimes uncontrollably, until the tremors subsided and Vala fell asleep. Sam hated to see Vala just give up, and even with Jacob's passing, she still felt a tint of guilt and fear that she could never save him. It stuck in her subconscious that people that she became close to, died or ended up missing on some far planet or galaxy. Vala was perhaps her only friend that was female that understood her frustrations at always being the best. Always having answer, when she wasn't sure that she could pull off dangerous missions or be accurate in mathematical calculations and equations. Vala understood her fears and always made her concerns trivial, when Vala admonished her gifts were rare, and if there was anyone she admired and stood by to help have save the world, it would be Sam. Sam's decision to move Vala away from being under IOA was a personal one. She didn't want to see Woosley have Vala plugged up into some cold room, hooked up to monitors, waiting for Vala's last breath, so they would feel safe and the world would never remember she existed. She wanted to fight for Vala's life, if Vala could not physically and mentally do so. Sam knew that if it came down to running out of time, then Vala's last day on earth would be surrounded by her friends and beauty. Jack's cabin fit the profile of a serene lake, mountain fresh air, and lots of green and floral background. No, Sam wanted Vala to have her final wish; even if it meant destroying her own career to do it. 

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Teal'c had used several of their SF men to guard Sam's house and returned to the Cheyenne Mountain to report to Col Mitchell his findings. He kept to himself that he was worried about Col Carter and Vala because of their sudden disappearance and the reported blood from the towels that Woosley's people had found. But even stranger was the fact that his friend Daniel Jackson seemed indifferent towards Vala. He didn't take much stake in base gossip, and preferred to keep silent concerning his friend's private lives. But he didn't believe that there was any kidnapping. He would converse with Mitchell first of his finding and then possibly voice his concerns.

Teal'c had found Mitchell in Gen Landry's office. "Col Mitchell and Gen Landry. I have some interesting concerns about Col Carter and Vala Mol Doran's disappearance."

"Go ahead Teal'c." Said Mitchell.

"There is no sign of any struggle in the house. Col Carter and Vala Mol Doran would have defended themselves, if there were any intruders. There were also blood stains on the blankets in Col Carter's room. If I remember correctly, Vala Mol Doran was resting in the very same room. Col Carter's closet had missing clothes from hangers and half empty drawers of personal apparel. There were personal feminine items missing, that I am aware are used daily for hygiene."

"Interesting deductions Teal'c. But why would Col Carter and Vala leave without a word? I can understand Vala fleeing, but why would Col Carter leave also and not contact us?" Stated Landry.

"I do not know Gen Landry. I do know that Col Carter would not leave without contacting us, unless there was something important she and Vala Mol Doran had to accomplish."

"What do you mean Teal'c?

"Col Mitchell, I am most concerned of the blood that I found on the blankets at Col Carter's home and the blood that was found on the towels. Someone was injured, yet I found no bandages or discarded medical items in the wastebaskets. There was a glass of water by the bed, that was half empty and I gave the glass to Dr. Lam on my return. I believe that Col Carter may be helping Vala Mol Doran is some way."

"But why would Sam not contact us Teal'c? She knows what trouble she would be in, by going with Vala. She wouldn't endanger her career and reputation. Plus it's strange that Sam didn't trust us, before she left."

"As I said Col Mitchell. I believe Col Carter may be helping Vala Mol Doran and the mystery of the blood can only be answered by Dr. Lam."

"Speaking of; I'm going to contact her and where is Dr. Jackson?"

"I sent him to the lab, Sir. I told him to wait on the results and report back here." Said Mitchell.

Outside the corridor. Woosley has cornered Daniel and proceeds to ask him some questions about his rather personal altercations with Vala.

"Dr. Jackson, I believe you had some words with Vala Mol Doran. From personnel I questioned; you seem to be a spurned lover."

Daniel's exterior face was unreadable, but Woosley suspected that Jackson could be helpful in capturing Vala or any statement he made could be used against Vala.

Daniel responded anyway. "I don't know what you're talking about Woosley. Vala had her own agenda around here. She seems to have everyone fooled that's all."

"Well you were instrumental in making her and SG1 member. Did she disappoint you Dr. Jackson?" Woosley was watching for a reaction from Daniel.

"I'd say Vala was a big disappointment in several ways. She knows what she's doing in any situation."

"So you're telling me, she can't be trusted and now Col Carter may be at her mercy or forced to go with her."

"I'm concerned about Sam, because she's a true friend. Whatever has happened to Sam has to be something Vala was mixed up in. Sam thinks Vala is a friend, but looks are deceiving. You should know all about that Woosley."

"It's my job to know about deception Dr. Jackson. I will adhere to Gen Landry's investigation, but I have my concerns for the security of this base and its personnel running around with dangerous information that any one can sell to the highest bidder."

"Well then you're better off pursuing Vala Mol Doran. She's really good at selling something, and information is just one of them."

"I see." Woosley was pensive, but he realized that Daniel was practically accusing Vala of treason.

"If you excuse me Mr. Woosley, I have work to do." Daniel left to return to the lab as Mitchell and Teal'c rounded the corner, seeing Daniel walk away from Woosley.

Mitchell watched intently as Woosley also turned to walk down the opposite corridor. He had a small smirk on his face before he noticed Teal'c and himself. 

_Now I wonder what Woosley is doing, talking to my people? Jackson, you better not be giving him anything to hurt us with._

Mitchell and Teal'c took Daniel aside before speaking with Dr. Lam.

"Jackson, what did Woosley want?"

"I don't know. He stopped me in the corridor. I didn't say anything that he hasn't already known."

"Yeah, well he seemed a little too comfortable walking away from you."

"You know, I can be somewhere else. Sam is missing and seems no one cares about her."

Teal'c and Mitchell were disturbed at the cynicism in Daniel voice and the disregard for Vala. Mitchell stood right up in Daniel's face, starring him down to make a point. 

"Look Jackson; no one speaks to Woosley until our investigation is complete. I don't know what's gotten under your skin, but we have two missing member of our team and we will do everything in our power to find them. If you got a problem with finding them, then I suggest you go back to your lab and wait until we finish with this investigation."

"I might just do that." Daniel said with disdain in his voice. 

"Daniel Jackson; you don't seem to be concerned with Vala Mol Doran. She may have been injured and Col Carter may be helping in some way."

Daniel remembered what Dr. Lam had said about the blood being Vala's.

Mitchell interrupted. "Plus, did Dr. Lam say anything about whose blood is on the towel?"

"Why don't you go ask her? She's the Doctor. I'll be in my lab if something turns up on Sam." Daniel moved past both Mitchell and Teal'c without any regard to Mitchell's questions.

Mitchell started to go after Daniel, but Teal'c stopped him. "Col Mitchell, I believe Daniel Jackson is concerned, but we have more important matters to be concerned with."

Mitchell shook his head in disbelief of Daniel's attitude. "I hear ya. But something's definitely put a bug up his ass."

**JACK'S CABIN**

Sam was on the phone to her Specialist friend and Doctors, most of the morning after checking on Vala. Vala was asleep, which seemed to be quite a bit, but Sam figured if Vala needed anything, she would be close.

"Are you sure George?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm sorry. This is something totally foreign and unbelievably strained, whatever it is. The sample's that you dropped of yesterday seemed to be multiplying and not stopping. Who ever your friend is, they're going to deteriorate slowly with this disease. I just wish I knew what it was. Is there anything else you can tell me where this strain came from?"

"No George; not without giving away some information you don't want to know. Please destroy what sample that you have George. I can't tell you why, only that I ask you to trust me. But thanks anyway."

"Ok Sam; anybody else I would be suspicious, but you've helped me get grants when nobody else could. I hope your friend finds a cure."

"I do to George and thanks for everything."

Sam hung up the phone. She had received the same answer and couldn't answer any of her Specialist friend's questions. Sam knew she was pressing for time. If she tried to contact Dr. Lam, then the IOA may tract her call to the cabin and Vala would be instantly detained at Area 51 and studied and locked up for the rest of her natural life. Sam vowed to never let that happen to her friend. She had to try and find something to help Vala, regardless what it would cost her.

Sam had made breakfast and wanted Vala to keep her strength up and speak with her. She walked into the bedroom and Vala was sitting up in bed. She was coughing slightly, but nothing that hindered her breathing too much. Sam felt helpless and seeing Vala give in, just made her angry than sympathetic. But this was her friend and she only wanted to help, regardless of the situation.

"Hey."

"Hey Sam. You shouldn't have done this Sam. This will ruin your career and reputation." Vala felt weak, but she wanted to talk than lay down all day.

"It was my decision and I'm not turning back. You know how I am when I set my mind to something. I know what I'm doing and that's, that."

Vala shook her head at the determination of her friend. She knew Sam was just concerned, but she didn't want to die, knowing Sam would face the consequences alone. 

"Sam, you can't save me. I…….I know my fate. I know I can't talk my way out of this. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't dying. That I was just sick for a little while. Then I remembered how sick my mother was. I remember those nights she spent alone, and keeping us in the dark about what was wrong with her. My……..my father never realized or was around long enough to see her ill. He thought everything was fine and my mother never let on that she was dying. I watched her slowly become pale and disorient almost everyday. She kept…………she kept telling me, everything will be alright. They weren't. When she…………when she finally passed, no one was with her." Sam could see the pain in Vala's eyes, but she was trying to hide it. 

"She refused to be a burden to anyone and made arrangements for my brother and I to stay with this witch of a woman."

"Adria?"

"Yes."

Vala took a bite of food, as if trying to compose herself, and give herself some time to repress her memories of her mother. Sam was remembering her own memories of her father, as he faced death with dignity and a quietness, that she understood being his final moments with her where the most important in his life and hers. She remembered stroking his head, and him smiling back at her, to weak to speak. Jack was there and she thinks her father was pleased that someone was there for her, when he passed. Sam remembers Jack staying and crying, but she couldn't recall anything other memory, than her father's final breathe.

For some reason, Vala had mentioned her father one night, while she was visiting Sam's house. Something triggered a raw emotion of guilt and shame and Sam welled up and started sobbing uncontrollably. Vala was there to console her and stayed with her all night. She remembered waking up with a blanket over her and Vala slept on the floor, in a sleeping bag, that she found. Sam appreciated the sentiment and Vala never asked why Sam broke down and cried into the night. Sam never forgot Vala's silent vigil over her and the next morning, the two sat outside on her back patio, just sitting quietly and sipping cocoa. No words ever needed said; just Vala's company was enough.

"Vala?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to promise you that I will give up trying to find a cure for you. But, I'm also not going to let anyone take you away and be alone. We are more than teammates and friends Vala. We are family and I'll fight to the death to save my family and there's no going back."

Vala smiled at the way Sam could really get angry, when someone messes with her friends and family. Vala really only had a family for a short while and now this new family of SG1 was something she cherished. She never took her time with her brother for granted after her mother died, and after the horror of losing her brother and mother, she pushed that part of caring deep down into her subconscious, where Quetesh could never flesh out. Quetesh was more interested in conquering men with sex and domination of the Naquadah mines. When Vala was finally free and rejected by her own people, she chose to survive without anyone to care about, but herself. She felt she could never be used again to harm another living person, unless they garnered her wrath. But even then, family was unfamiliar to her as a place to call home. SG1 had given her that home and Daniel would be the one person that she cared enough about to abandon him. She didn't want to see him hurt and feeling guilty about his own pain of constantly losing someone he loved. She had made her decision, once she found out that she was gravely ill and decided to die alone, away from the pity she would receive, even if she did want their company.

"And I can't promise you Sam, that I'll let you take the fall for helping me. But I will promise one thing though."

"Yeah."

"I promise, I won't stop you."

Both women smiled at each other, and continued their breakfast in silence, looking at the snow capped mountains in the background, thru the windows and the wispy clouds surrounding them. To Vala, it was one of the most beautiful sights she never expected.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

"I know Jack. We are doing everything in our power to find Col Carter and Vala. Mitchell and Teal'c are being thorough and keeping Woosley off our backs to let us conduct the investigation." Stated Landry.

"Woosley is presenting a good case against Vala. The President assured me he will not make any quick decisions until we find out what's going on. But Woosley can still arrest Vala until this whole mess is cleared up. I'm on my way out there Hank. I have a personal interest on what's going on and what's happening to my old team."

"I understand Jack. We are all a little uncomfortable at what's going on. I'll brief you when you arrive."

"Thanks Hank and keep me posted, no matter what."

"You got it." Gen Landry knew that Jack was close to his old team and didn't mind his intrusion into the investigation. He had always thought that Col Carter and Jack had something special together and he never asked Jack, what was his true relationship concerning Sam. But he knew Jack was worried and would move heaven and hell to find Sam. Vala he believed Jack liked her, and she was a bit of a rebel and he liked that in her. Gen Landry decided to head to the infirmary and check out a few things himself. He also didn't want Woosley messing with his people and new this kind of situation would not be good for the morale of the base either. He headed off, hoping for some answers to a lot of questions.

**JACK'S CABIN**

Sam was asleep in the other room. She was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had made sure Vala was asleep and would continue her calls as soon as she could. Vala knew that Sam would exhaust herself to help. But she couldn't see Sam throw away everything she worked for at SGC and how her reputation would be tainted. She slowly dressed herself and moved from her room slowly to go outside. She was weak, but the fresh mountain air seemed to give her strength at the beauty of the lake and the crisp clean air. She had grabbed Sam's phone on the way out and made a few phone calls and hung up. She sat outside, listening to the chirping of birds and the serene peacefulness of her surroundings. She sat down and hung on every sound, every ripple of the lake. She remembers Sam saying something about Jack saying there were fish in the lake, yet he never seemed to catch any. It struck Vala funny that Jack and Sam seemed to mention each other in her presence all the time. It's like they trusted her with their relationship, and mentioning them so easily in front of her seemed to give some semblance that the cared about each other. She watched her breath play in the air and her thoughts floated back to Daniel. She could see the crushed emotions in his face when she lied about how she cared about him. She knew he tried to protect himself from all the pain in his life, and yet he always seemed to jump into other cultures full steam ahead, caring about what made them tick, what made them special and try to help when the factions had any disagreements. Yet when it came to his own misfortune, Daniel couldn't seem to cope with death that had no relation to him causing it. To Vala he built this impenetrable wall of denial that sometimes bad things happen to good people and at times Vala could put cracks in that wall and when she found out she was dying, she knew he would close up even more. She was not sure she did the right thing, but it was necessary to die on her own terms, rather than see Daniel spiral down in despair. She couldn't do that, not to him. 

A cab pulled up and Vala slowly got in. She gave the driver directions and stole a couple of dollars from Sam, hoping she would forgive her for the small theft. The cab punched in his destination and Vala sat back in the seats, trying to rest and hope Sam would forgive her for what she had to do.

**INFIRMARY**

"Oh, come in Col Mitchell. I was about to contact General Landry, but he called and said he was on his way down." Stated Carolyn, sitting at her desk.

"Dr. Lam, have you found out whose blood is on the towel" Asked Mitchell.

"I thought Dr. Jackson had informed you?"

"No, he was kinda not forthcoming in that area. He seemed to be distracted."

"Well, anyway, I found out this is Vala Mol Doran's blood and I was conducting some test. I found some abnormalities in her blood and compared it with her last check up. She has a high with cell count and something else in her blood I can't quite identify."

"Could Vala Mol Doran been injured Dr. Lam?" Questioned Teal'c.

"I don't know at this point, but her last blood draw was not normal either. I just did a comparison and somehow this abnormality was small, but not noticeable until now. She definitely was bleeding, but not a lot from the patches of blood drops."

"Teal'c said he found more on the blanket in Sam's room." 

"Yes, Dr. Lam, the blood was more like drops, not seemingly large drops. It as if she was stopping some type of bleeding, but from what we do not know."

"Well, uh, that's a brilliant deduction actually. If there was an injury, there would be more blood on these towels and from what you're telling me, on the blankets."

Gen Landry appeared in the doorway. "Gentlemen, Dr. Lam. What do we know so far?"

"Well Sir, Dr. Lam was just informing us that the blood is Vala's. We don't know if it's from an injury or something else. But at this point, we have no leads to where they might have gone to." Stated Mitchell.

"Well, Gen O'Neill is on his way and Woosley still has the authority to arrest Vala on sight. I have a feeling that he's going to give us some grief about this investigation. I think Gen O'Neill may have some influence with the President to let our people try and locate them."

Just then, Walter entered. "Gen Landry, there seems to be a phone call for Col Mitchell in your office. I think you might want to be present, when he takes it Sir."

Walter shook his head in silence, noticing that there might be IOA personnel about. Col Mitchell picked up on the clue. 

"Ok, I'll be right there Walter. General with your permission?"

"Lead the way Colonel. Carolyn, I like any conclusion to your blood work you can come up with. I may be needing it soon."

"Yes General." Carolyn knew her father was worried, matter of fact she was worried too. She kicked herself for not checking a little closer at Vala's medical exams. Vala often distracted her with conversations of men who had eyes for her and how she should get out more and mingle with SG1 sometimes. This time, she would not rest until she found out what Vala's blood work would reveal.

Daniel was busy sitting in his lab, contemplating why Sam would leave without saying a word. He finally realized that Sam had not contacted Mitchell at all. He wondered why there would be Vala's blood on the towel and not Sam's. He theorized that there had to be some logical explanation. His mind was going over so many scenarios.

_I bet Sam punched Vala in the nose or something. Sam wouldn't just leave without saying anything or couldn't. I bet Vala is blackmailing her somehow. I wouldn't put it beneath her. If Vala has done anything to hurt Sam, she'll answer to me first. Sam has always been my friend, not like some other people in my life. _

There were other thoughts going thru his mind also. One's that tore at his heart, but he refused to acknowledge to himself that he was hurt by such stinging words.

_You thought there was an us? Please Daniel, how naive are you? Your credentials only impressed me and that's it. You're the great Dr. Daniel Jackson who can read and decipher almost any language, but can't tell when someone has no interest in him. Let's just quit playing this game and remember that this is all just one big mistake. I could never love you in that way. You're just too emotional, and I have enough baggage to carry with me, which does not include yours. Sometimes I just can't stand to be around you. You're way too smart for me and just good looking enough to make me tease the other women on base that I can flaunt you in front of them, because I'm bored_

Daniel played the scene over and over in his mind. He couldn't make heads or tell of when Vala became so bored of him. He was trying to shake the thoughts and resumed archiving his artifacts as he always did. Something he relied on Vala helping him with, and now regretted even letting her in SGC. 

Daniel decided that he was tired of being the fool, played for all he's worth and Vala had made sure he was the fool, he thought. 

_No more pushing Daniel Jackson around. No more._

Sam stretched like a ally cat, pulling on her muscles at too long being physically inactive from the gym. She looked at the time and wanted to immediately check on Vala. She chastised herself for now waking up sooner. Vala may have been weaker and needed her for a bathroom break. She opened the door and immediately saw that Vala was not in her bed. It was messy, so she thought she may be in the bathroom. When Sam didn't find her there, she looked into the other rooms. When she didn't find her there, she looked outside and called her name. Sam was growing more worried by the minute. She scanned the lake to see if Vala maybe went for some air. When she turned around, she realized there were barefoot prints in the snow. Her training had always served her well in always scanning her area for trouble and possible traps or snares. When she followed the prints to tire tracks, then Sam really started to worry. When she went back inside, she noticed her phone was not where she laid it last. She started running thru her cell phone log and found two numbers she recognized right away. One was SGC, Gen Landry's office and the other.

"Oh My God."

The other number was Woosley's.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Col Mitchell entered Gen Landry's office, along with Teal'c. Gen Landry sat at his desk and handed the phone to Mitchell. 

"Col Mitchell here, whom am I speaking to?"

At first Mitchell could only hear breathing and nothing else.

"Hello, Col Mitchell, who is this?" 

"Cam, this is Vala."

"Vala……. Vala, where are you? Where is Sam? Are you both alright?"

"I'm coming in, Sam is ok, and I want some arrangements before I come in."

Mitchell decided to put the phone on speaker phone.

"Vala, I'm not in any position to grant you any favors. We'll do everything in our power to protect you. But we need to pick you up before Woosley gets wind of this."

"No Cam; Woosley already will know; he just doesn't know _what_ I'm doing."

"Vala, this is Gen Landry. Gen O'Neill is on his way to SGC. He is trying to give you an opportunity to explain why you disappeared and he wants to know where Col Carter is?"

Again, there was a long pause between the questions. Teal'c was curious and interrupted.

"Vala Mol Doran, are you well?"

"Muscles, you worry too much. Gen Landry, I can't explain where Sam is, because she doesn't know that I'm not where I'm suppose to be. She will understand, but I need to make an agreement first."

All three men looked at each other with worry, as Vala was being mysterious.

"Go ahead with your request Vala and we'll see what we can do. I can make no promises." Stated Landry.

"This is not negotiable General, or you'll never see me ever again." Said Vala, pressing the issue. 

"Ok, Vala, ok." 

"Sam had nothing to do with me disappearing. She is to be absolved of all wrong doing. I don't want her court martialed, incarcerated, persecuted by the IOA, or any other charges placed on her record. She was not responsible for what I did. I am completely guilty of running away on my own."

"Ok, Vala, I'll make this know to General O'Neill and I think he can swing that, anything else?" 

Still there was another pause. "I don't want to be locked up by IOA. Woosley can imprison me, but I want to be detained permanently on base for the rest of my life."

All three men thought this to be an unusual request, even by Vala's standards.

"Unfortunately I'm not authorized to do that Vala. But once Gen O'Neill arrives, I think you should present your case to him and why. Plus, we are worried about you and Col Carter. I can't stress enough that your team and friends Vala, want you and Col Carter back here safe."

Teal'c thought he heard coughing in the background of the call. 

"Vala, where is Sam? And when are you coming in?" Asked Mitchell.

"Sam will probably contact you soon Cam. Uh, is Daniel there too?"

Sadly Mitchell and the rest could not inform Vala of Daniel's recent detachment from his friends.

"Sorry Vala, Dr. Jackson is busy with another part of this investigation."

Mitchell hated to lie to Vala, but Daniel's behavior had become and embarrassment and distraction.

"We will welcome you with open arms Vala Mol Doran. We only need to know where you are to prepare for your arrival." Stated Teal'c. Teal'c couldn't put his finger on it. But he somehow sensed that Vala was holding something back.

"I'll be arriving within the hour. I…………I may need a little help getting in the base."

"Don't worry Vala. Jack should be here and Woosley may take you into custody, but he can't leave with you, until Jack hears our report. But Vala; are you sure Sam is ok?"

"Yes, she is. I can bet she'll be calling you after I arrive. I'm going to go now; I'm a little tired, bye."

Mitchell couldn't stop from feeling that something else was wrong, concerning Vala.

"Sir, I want to be ready when Vala comes in. I'm going to keep are SF's on high alert. I don't want anything to go wrong, especially with the IOA snooping around. I just hope Gen O'Neill get here soon."

"Indeed."

"Don't worry Col Mitchell. If I know Jack, he'll be here sooner that we think. You know how he likes to make entrances."

"Indeed."

**ANOTHER OFFICE ON BASE**

Woosley was informed from an anonymous phone call that Vala Mol Doran was on her way in. He informed his men to keep a close eye out for her arrival. On his desk were a series of charges that were to be brought up against Vala. Woosley had used Daniel's words as an authority to lock Vala away for the rest of her life. Vala being the mother of the Orici had always stuck in his crawl. The fact that she was helping to fight the Ori had put her in a position of a free ride on earth. If Woosley had his way, Vala would be studied and used against the Ori to stop their wave of destruction in the galaxy. As it stood, Woosley had nothing to detain her with. Now he did, thanks to one Dr. Daniel Jackson.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been several hours since Vala's last contact with Mitchell, Teal'c and General Landry. Vala was being very mysterious in three men's assessment of her phone call. They believed she could have easily disappeared again, without as much as saying goodbye. But with the intent of clearing Sam, Vala was willing to sacrifice her freedom and then some. To her friends and the General, this said a lot about Vala's character. Deep down the wanted nothing more to have her and Sam back safe with them and Woosley off persecuting someone else for a change. But the reality of the situation only fueled the IOA, and Woosley that Vala was not to be trusted. Now they waited for Vala and hoped she could explain why she was acting in such a manner. 

As all three men waited in the General's office, Gen O'Neill arrived on schedule and wanted to find out, where the rest of his friends were up to.

"Gen O'Neill, I'm certainly glad you're here. We received a phone call from Vala. She wanted certain terms before she gave herself up?"

"I hope they were reasonable Hank."

Mitchell chimed in. "Vala wanted Sam absolved of any wrong doing. I think Sam was helping her somehow and Vala wouldn't say where she or Sam where. The General hoped that you could intervene for Sam and protect Vala from Woosley's interrogations."

"Well where is Vala? Matter of fact do you know where Sam is? I mean she still has her locater, right?"

"Damn; I forgot to get back with you on that General, sorry." Said Mitchell. "Somehow, Sam is able to jam her locator and well, Vala removed hers altogether. Actually, we can be thankful both ladies are smarter than Woosley are he would already have them both in custody."

"Indeed."

"Well, the only thing we can do is wait on Vala guys." Jack looked around and finally noticed that Daniel was not in the office.

"Where's the space monkey. I bet he's worried sick about Vala." Stated Jack.

Jack seemed to pick up that there was something wrong in all three men not answering him so fast.

"To tell you the truth General, Daniel has been acting weird lately. He doesn't seem to interested in our investigation on why Vala disappeared. Matter of fact he's been speaking, I think to Woosley. I don't know if………..well he may be out of it a little."

"He's always out of it, what makes this any different." Jack was curious and a little worried about Mitchell's assessment of his friend Daniel. He knew Mitchell was a good leader. But there were layers of Daniel only Jack understood.

"Col Mitchell is correct O'Neill. Daniel Jackson has been most indifferent to the concerns of Vala Mol Doran. He has had no interest in finding her as of late and is not aware she is on her way to turn herself in. "Said Teal'c. 

"Hmm, that's not like Daniel. Maybe I should go see what your resident archeologist is up to. Keep me posted when Vala arrives. I'll take care of Woosley and his goons."

"I hope you can find out what's bothering him Jack. He's an important part of SG1 and I hate to see him resent one of his own team members." Stated Landry.

"Right…..well you'll know where I will be, somewhere in his lab."

As Jack left, Mitchell contemplated that he felt a little guilty, ratting out one of him team members. After all he was in charge of what happens to his people and Daniel was no different. He knew that Jack and Daniel were more than friends. Sam had told him that they were more like brothers than friends. He just hoped that Jack could get thru to him.

Jack found Daniel working on some type of artifact. Daniel never even raised his head from his books, to notice Jack. To Jack this was moderately suspicious. 

"Hey Danny boy. I see you still keeping your nose in those books. Any new info you want to slay me with." Jack was waving his hands in the air to demonstrate Daniels acute knowledge of anything and everything ancient. 

"Why are you here Jack?"

"Well hello to you too, Daniel. Something up your ass? Maybe I should have Dr. Lam check it out."

In a terse voice Daniel shrugged off Jack. "Why does everyone think there's something wrong with me? I say if there is anyone to be examined, it's all of you."

"Well, I think your friends are worried about you. Not to mention Sam and Vala have been missing. That's why I'm here. I want to get to the bottom of what's been happening. Gen Landry has kept me in the loop and I just want Sam and Vala back, both safe and sound. How about you?"

Jack may have been cordial, but he was disturbed by Daniels reaction to Sam and Vala missing. He watched his friend and waited to see what reaction he would get.

Daniel moved his glasses up onto his nose. Something Jack had always noticed as something bothering Daniel. "I hope Sam is ok. Who knows what mess Vala had gotten her into? That woman seems to be nothing but trouble lately."

"Trouble………..trouble. That's odd, because I remember something of a conversation about how she makes you feel and how nice it was to finally be close to someone like Vala. Did something change while I was gone? Did you two have a spat?"

Daniel turned around to face Jack with almost a vehement stare. "There was no spat. Vala just let me know that she is as she always was. She likes to fool people in thinking she's this wonderful person. She charms you, coxes you into thinking she's there for you and would lay down her life for you. But in the end, she's just a con, always has been, always will be. That's all; just a con. She bats those eyes and we all melt at cute and sweet she is. I could care less at what happens to her. Just find Sam, Jack. She's the most important person on this base. She would never harm anyone like that."

Jack was taken aback that Daniel would trash another team mate. Sam he could understand why he was so concerned with, as well as his personal interest that Sam is alright. But Jack sensed he was hurt by Vala somehow, and he had enough history with Daniel to know he puts up a lot of walls to protect his emotions. He knew Daniel had cared about Vala, but something happened that made Daniel seem cold and distant. Jack decided to pursue what's happened to Daniel later. His main concern was for Sam and Vala right now, and ward off Woosley. 

"Well, I'll be in the General's office. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Yeah, that's great Jack." Daniel returned to his computer and books, not wanting to speak any further.

"One more thing Daniel." Daniel never looked up.

"I believe in you, Sam, Teal'c, Mitchell and Vala. I believe there is always a reason for things to happen; good or bad. I never give up hope that things will turn out right, no matter how bleak. I will always believe in all of you, no matter what the stakes. None of you have ever let me down and I'm always proud to know that I can count on you and the rest when times get tough. I hold to that with every fiber in my body. You can count on the people you fought with, died with and we have had our shares of death and fighting. I know that whatever has happened, there is always a reason. We just can't see it until the very end. I'm hoping that you remember that. I'm hoping that you remember that we are all in this together and It's called _hope_ Daniel; It's called _hope_." Jack left, hoping to get thru to his friend and he hoped that Sam and Vala would give him that hope.

**GENERAL LANDRY'S OFFICE**

"Sir there's a secure call for you on line one." Walter stated. He shut the door and smiled.

"Yes, this is General Landry, who is this?"

"General, it's me Col Carter."

"Sam…….Sam, where are you? Mitchell interrupted. "Sorry Sir, I'm just glad to hear from her."

"No problem Colonel; let me put it on speaker." 

"We're listening Sam, where the hell are you? Are you injured, can we pick you up?"

"I'm fine Col, ah, I have a problem. Vala is missing and I hope she's not done anything crazy."

"Well, ah, it's kind of complicated Sam. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way back to base. I'm prepared for the consequences of what's happened. I'm sorry I didn't let you know where I was at. "

"Well, uh, Sam, Vala called us and she wants you absolved of any wrong doing before she turns herself in. She's probably on her way now. It was a few hours ago, before she hung up."

"Damn; I'm going to………………….uh, I'm on my way now. I'll be there in about a couple of hours or sooner. Just make sure Woosley does not take her Cam."

All of the three men could hear the fear in Sam's voice. Whatever has happened, Sam was more worried about Vala than herself. Mitchell could feel the urgency in her voice.

"Col Carter, this is Gen Landry again. Gen O'Neill is here to address the investigation on you and Vala's disappearance. I urge you to arrive safely, but I believe the General has a personal interest in this situation."

Although the General was being subtle, Sam understood what Landry was conveying. Sam was at least relieved that Jack would put a thorn in Woosley's side, before he would let Vala be taken. Sam just hoped that Vala was well enough before she arrived to see her.

"Tell General O'Neill, it's important that he keep Vala on base. Tell him…………it's important to me that he keep her there. Cam, I need you to make sure Vala is taken care of until I arrive."

Mitchell knew that Sam rarely called him by his first name in the presence of the General. Teal'c also understood that something else was disturbing and Sam was almost being personal, when mentioning O'Neill keeping Vala safe.

"Ok, Sam, I'll do as you ask, and hopefully this whole mess can be cleared up. Woosley is hot to throw away the key on Vala. We'll make sure, she's taken care of. Is there anything else we should know?"

There was a hesitation in Sam's answer. "Just………..Just tell her everything…………….just tell her I'm on my way and I forgive her."

Mitchell, Teal'c and Landry all looked at each other with perplexed looks at Sam's request. 

"Ok, Col Carter. I'll instruct General O'Neill that you are on your way and we will take care of our own."

"Thank you General. It means a lot." Said Sam.

Sam hung up her cell phone as she sat back in the cab. Vala had left hours ago from the cabin and without any shoes or any proper covering. Sam was scared that Vala would be too weak to even speak or worse when she would not be conscious. It at least gave her some comfort that Jack would be there to intervene for Vala's sake or Woosley would not hesitate to arrest her and send Vala off to who knows where. But even worse, Vala was dying and Sam could not tell them anything. She just hoped that maybe, some possible way, that Dr. Lam was as good as they said she was. All she had now was hope in Vala, even though she wanted to strangle her for leaving the serenity of the cabin, but Sam promised herself that she we would be there, no matter what happened, concerning Vala. She was not going to abandon her friend, not now, not ever.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Security alarms had went off on the SGC base. The General was alerted that there was a commotion going on at the entrance to the Mountain. Mitchell, Teal'c and Gen Landry immediately had everyone on alert. Also Woosley was already there, being backed up by hi IOA guards and now the SF guards were at a standoff over a cab that had arrived. Jack had caught up with SG1, and they were all headed for the entrance to see what was going on. Daniel heard the alarms, but chose to ignore the noise. He thought he had better things to do.

Jack saw that each the SF men and the IOA and Woosley had their weapons out pointing at each other and Woosley was shouting something at the SF's.

"You men are to stand down. This is IOA business. Vala Mol Doran is under arrest."

"Sorry Sir, we are under direct orders from Gen Landry to take Ms. Vala Mol Doran into custody. We don't take orders from you. Sorry Sir, my men have their orders." Stated the Airmen.

The situation was becoming tense. Jack finally stepped in. "What the hell is going on Woosley? Can't you see its a little ole cab. You're scaring the poor driver half to death."

Woosley trying to sound authoritive responded. "I could care less about the driver, it's the person inside I want, now tell your men to stand down or someone might get hurt General O'Neill and it may be Vala Mol Doran."

Woosley turned to his men. "Point your weapons and Vala Mol Doran. She is to be taken into my custody. Shoot anyone that moves to retrieve her other than IOA." Woosley's men cocked their guns and aimed at the slumped over figure in the cab's back seat.

"What the…………..Teal'c get Dr. Lam up here. It looks like Vala may be unconscious." Stated Mitchell.

Teal'c moved with lightning speed to get help, but not before he gave the IOA men a menacing stare.

The cab driver was shaking in his seat. "Please, please take her and go. I won't ask for any fair, I just want to leave, please, anyone."

"Now see Woosley, you've gone and scared the poor driver to death. Listen Woosley, everyone should just calm down. No one is taking anybody, anywhere, anytime soon, until Dr. Lam gets here. I'm authorized to keep Vala here until we finish our investigation Woosley. I'm sure the President would be displeased to hear you shot an unconscious woman in the back of a cab and scared a poor civilian to death."

Just as Jack was finishing up, Dr. Lam rushed in with her medical team. "Get out of my way, whoever you are. I have injured women to attend to and she's my patient until otherwise."

"See Woosley. I can't get to her either, so I suggest you put your weapons away."

Gen Landry intervened. "I suggest you do as my daughter said Woosley or you'll answer to me if any harm comes to Dr. Lam or Vala."

Woosley was fuming inside. He hated that he had to stand down, but he was not going to let this go that easy.

"STAND DOWN." Woosley shouted to his men. General Landry had instructed his men do the same. 

As soon as Vala was carried onto the gurney, she sped away feeling for a pulse and shouting orders for oxygen to her people. Mitchell, Teal'c and Landry were on their way to follow when the cab speed off, peeling rubber. 

"Carolyn let me know what's going on with Vala as soon as you can." Stated Landry.

"She's my patient now dad. Nothing is going to happen to her." Carolyn pulled the drapes around Vala and began hooking her up to IV's and heart monitors. SG1 was watching while Dr. Lam was doing everything should could for Vala. SG1 and Jack knew it was something serious, when Vala starting convulsing and she was bleeding from her nose and ears. Woosley appeared in the viewing window and watched the Doctor work. He didn't care that Vala was ill. He wanted her in his custody and back to Area 51.

Mitchell chimed in with anger towards Woosley. "Hope you're enjoying the show Woosley. Though I bet you would rather have her dead than alive."

Teal'c, Gen Landry and Jack watched Woosley very closely. "You can say what you want Col Mitchell, but the fact remains that Vala Mol Doran is a high security risk to earth. We have no idea who she has been in contact with. Even one of your own suspect she may have sold information to the highest bidder. She knows too much, and I believe her disappearance shows she can't be trusted."

Mitchell responded back, barely keeping his cool. "Who the hell have you been talking to Woosley. No one here believes Vala is a traitor."

Woosley stuck his head up, as if too give himself courage. "I'd say why you don't ask one of your own people Col Mitchell. It seems you don't know your people as well as you think you do." Woosley smiled at what he knew, taunting SG1 about Vala.

"GET OUT WOOSLEY." Mitchell shouted.

"Indeed." Teal'c pressed forward as a warning. Woosley stepped back a few feet and two of the IOA stepped in to back him up.

"Woosley, you have your orders and I have mine and my outweighs yours. So get your goons out of her so I can further my investigation. The President will receive my report on what's happened and not before. Stay out of my people's way Woosley, or you'll regret it." Stated Jack with a low menacing voice.

"Don't worry Gen O'Neill. The President will hear my report and I have a reliable source that will back up my charges. I can wait longer than you and Vala Mol Doran, looks like she can't." With a sneer and looking down at Vala's pale face, Woosley and his people left.

Mitchell almost lunged at Woosley, when Teal'c stopped him. "That…………that little worm. 

"Look Cam, were all upset at what just happened. But as long as Dr. Lam has Vala as a patient, Woosley can't touch her. I'll make darn sure of that. Right now Vala is what's important and getting Sam back."

All four men had a look of worry on their faces as Carolyn had finished putting a oxygen mask on Vala and was adjusting the monitors. Vala had stopped convulsing and now it looked like she was sedated. She put two of her nurses in charge and walked up to the viewing medical booth.

"How is she Carolyn?" Asked Gen Landry.

"Not good. Something is making her very ill and I have to run some more test to see what's wrong. Right now, she's sedated and I'm doing blood work and comparing it with that on the towel. I believe it's something in her system. It may be weakening her immune system. Right now, I wish Sam was here. She may be able to give me more information on to what's been happening to Vala within the last 24 hours. Anyway, she comfortable for now and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Do you know if Col Carter is coming back?"

"Oh, yeah, she's on her way Dr. Lam." Said Mitchell. Jack looked at Mitchell as if he missed something. 

"Alright, just let me know when she arrives. It's important that I find out, what she knows about Vala's condition, since she is the last person to be around her."

Carolyn left and Jack turned to Mitchell to see what was going on. "Someone care to enlighten me on Sam's whereabouts?"

"Well she called about a half an hour ago Jack." Said Landry. " She specifically did not want Woosley to get his hands on Vala and wanted you to do everything in your power to keep Vala here. She………she asked that you do it for her Jack. Her request sounded urgent."

"Indeed O'Neill. We were all present, when Col Carter called. She seemed most distressed of Vala Mol Doran's care."

"Yeah Jack; Sam called me by my first name and cursed. Sam usually doesn't do that unless she's worried. And it seems she was persistent about Vala not being taken by the IOA."

Jack took in what his friends were saying, and even more disturbing was that Daniel had not even shown up at what was going on. Jack turned around to look down at Vala's pale face and wondered what could be wrong with her, that Sam was insistent that Vala not leave his custody.

Jack huffed out a breathe. "Ok, everyone; two things. We need some answers from Sam; two, who is this person that Woosley claims to have as a witness to his charges about Vala, and I want to know why this person is doing this to Vala. I'm going to make a phone call to the President and inform him of Vala's situation. We need answers gentlemen and right now, I think Vala is the only one that can clear all this up. I just hope whatever's wrong with her, she can hold on."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Mitchell had made sure his SF men were guarding Vala at all times. Woosley had his men guarding the SF men and Vala. He didn't want SG1 to have any advantage of what was going on with Vala. Teal'c, and Jack took turns staying with Vala by her beside, while Mitchell took on the task of finding out, who was feeding Woosley information. Mitchell wanted to believe that maybe someone on base had a grudge against Vala, but his mind kept drifting to the scene where Woosley was speaking to Daniel in the hallway, outside the infirmary, and how Daniel was evasive about what Woosley and he were discussing. 

Mitchell decided to confront Daniel and found him still in his lab. Daniel didn't even look up , or ask what was going on. This made Mitchell even more suspicious. 

"Jackson, why are you still here in the lab? Didn't you hear the alarms going off. Usually you would be the first one to ask, what's going on?"

Daniel didn't answer at first, but Mitchell was starring him down, waiting for his answer. When Daniel still didn't respond, Mitchell grabbed the book Daniel was reading and threw it against the wall. Daniel looked up and gave Mitchell a meaningless stare.

"You know Jackson, I'm about ready to throw you against that wall. We are getting some rather disturbing information from Woosley that someone on my team is backing up his charges against Vala. Is there something you want to tell me or the rest of us?"

"No." Daniel walked over to where the book fell, and resumed his reading at his desk.

Mitchell raised his voice. "Dammit Jackson; If you've given Woosley any ammunition against one of your own, I and Teal'c are going to string you up by your heels. Vala doesn't deserve what Woosley has planned for her. No one does, and you sit here like nothing has happened. What's wrong with you?"

"If Vala is in trouble, then so be it. Why should we bail her out of trouble? She nothing but, and I would think you would be worried more about where Sam is, then what sort of trouble Vala is in."

Mitchell couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to calm himself, thinking maybe Jackson was not informed of the latest information, but it was no excuse to ignore the fact that Vala was a part of his team, and Jackson was all but throwing her to the wolves.

"Listen up Jackson, I know you're angry about something, but here's the latest news update. One; Sam is on her way here, safe and sound. Second; Vala is in the infirmary, very sick. Dr. Lam is doing everything in her power to find out what's wrong with her. Now, if you have any decency left in you, then come down and be with your friends to watch over Vala until Sam gets here. We don't leave one of our own twisting in the wind."

"Our own, that's a joke. I'm glad Sam is on her way here. But I prefer to do my job and translate these relics. My work is important and I don't intend to shirk my duty for the sake of con artist. Vala is Vala and she will always want attention. She'll snap out of whatever is wrong with her. She always does, so leave me to my job and you do yours." Daniel turned back to his books and computer and ignored Mitchell.

Mitchell was about to grab Daniel, when he heard Walter over the intercom system.

COL MITCHELL TO THE INFIRMARY. COL MITCHELL TO THE INFIRMARY.

Mitchell wanted to say more to Daniel, and his anger was certainly put to the test. He decided to just leave Jackson, and ran to the infirmary. Daniel looked up towards the door to make sure Mitchell was gone. 

_Always have them on your side, right Vala. What game are you playing this time? You're pulling us in again. Can't they see she's using them to get out of trouble. What better way to trick them, than being sick and get a lot of sympathy. They can't see right thru you like I can. Well, finally your getting your just deserts. I hope Woosley locks you up and throw away the key. I'm tired of being used. Let someone else take the bait_

Daniel resumed his studies and ignored Mitchell's words. He didn't care anymore. He just didn't want to.

Sam had finally arrived at base. Woosley was made aware, but made no action to interrogate Col Carter, while Gen O'Neill was around. He would get his chance later he surmised. He wanted to plan on presenting the President with enough information to have Vala Mol Doran taken in IOA custody with sound backing. He would wait, he said to himself, he would wait.

Sam entered the infirmary and her worse worries where lying in that bed. Vala was unconscious and Jack and Teal'c were keeping vigil. Sam immediately was at Vala's side. Both men acknowledged how relieved they were to see Sam unharmed.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Said Sam.

"She arrived about an hour ago, and she was already passed out in the cab. What's going on Sam? What's happened to Vala and you?" Asked Jack.

Sam sat by Vala's bedside, holding her hand. She shook her head, trying not to let them see her eyes tear up. She only was concentrating on Vala's health and right now, everyone else was tuned out. Dr. Lam walked in and was at least relieved that Sam was there to fill her in.

The two men stood by and Mitchell finally walked in. The room was becoming a little crowded and Dr. Lam asked them to leave, except Sam.

"But Dr. Lam, I'm heading up an investigation. I need some answers and I need them now; Sam?" Stated Jack.

"They can wait General. I have a patient to tend to and I need answers more than you do, so please wait outside."

Sam looked at all three men and nodded her head in turn with Dr. Lam's suggestion.

"Ok, Dr. Lam; Sam? We'll be outside when you're finished." Jack put his hand on Sam's shoulder. She understood the gesture. "Were here for the both of you, ok."

Sam nodded and grabbed Jacks hand. He thought it strange at first, but coming from Sam, he understood how much his words meant to her.

All three men went inside the observation booth. They watched as Sam and Dr. Lam conversed. In the mean time Mitchell had some rather disturbing news for Jack.

"Jack, I'm not sure, but I think Jackson has been giving Woosley some rather bad advice. I spoke with him in his lab about Woosley and Vala in the infirmary." Mitchell shook his head, not wanting to believe Jackson ratted out Vala. "He was cold Jack. It was like he didn't care what happened to Vala. He said; Vala only wanted attention. That she will snap out of what's wrong with her. He said he had his job to do and Vala is conning us. There's definitely something wrong with that boy."

Jack took in what Mitchell was saying and he watched intently Sam and Vala. He knew something was wrong. It's the way Sam looked at Vala first and then took his hand as to draw strength. 

"I too am worried about Daniel Jackson, O'Neill. He has become distant and has not contributed to this investigation. It is most unusual for our friend to not care what happens to Vala Mol Doran."

"I've know space monkey to do a lot of dumb things, we all have. But for him to give Woosley information about Vala is something I won't tolerate. Woosley will make his move soon enough and I know the President will want to answer his charges on Vala. Right now, my main concern is for Vala and Sam. There's something Sam's not saying that bothers me. Get Woosley down here. I want to know what he's doing and what charges he has against Vala."

"Already done Jack." Stated Mitchell.

"I will accompany you Col Mitchell."

As both men left, Jack turned his attention back to Sam and the Doctor. He tried not to show it, but he was worried for both women. Sam was quite and he watched the facial response Carolyn was giving her. He could easily listen to what they were both saying, but decided that it was private and he would get answers soon enough. 

Dr. Lam was raising her hands in frustration. "What do you mean she doesn't want to be saved, dammit." Sam looked at Carolyn as frustrated as she was.

"I'm sorry Col Carter, I don't understand this, explain it to me again."

"Vala………….Vala had been sick for weeks, and she hid it from us. She said that her mother had the same illness and that there was no cure. Something in the family genes, that it was passed on to each generation. She kept saying that……………that there was nothing we could do. That she……………she wanted to be here when she………………she…………..

Sam was choking back her tears, remembering she was in the same situation with her father. There was nothing anyone could do. His cancer had progressed that it was too late to save him. Carolyn put a sympathetic face. She knew Sam has lost her father in this way. 

"Tell me, Sam, what are her symptoms? Maybe we can try something unconventional. I can't just give up on her." Said Carolyn.

"Thanks Carolyn." Both women smiled at each other's intentions to save Vala. 

"Her nose would start bleeding, when she coughed. She would be weak and tired after her bouts of coughing and sometimes it was difficult for her to go to the bathroom. She could eat broth, nothing heavy and water was all her stomach seemed to tolerate. I was working on a solution to her illness with other Doctors, but they all came up with the same diagnosis. They said it was a mutated cell in her blood stream."

"I've come to the same conclusion, but the factor is, that I don't have any background on Vala's mother or family illnesses. Can her father be reached at all?"

"I don't know; we can try, but no one knows where Jacek is, and I doubt that………that Vala wants his interference. She……………she wants me to do something for her Carolyn. I can only say she doesn't want anyone to put up a fuss. She's already resigned herself to not making it. I………we can't give up. I just don't know how much time she has."

"I know, I know. But, I'm going to do everything in my power to help her. She may not want it, but she's going to get it. I have some experimental medications, but, from what you're telling me, it seems her illness is some type of cancer. She's already weak, and her blood is mutating every hour on the hour. I've been trying to slow down the effects, but, I can only hope we come up with something more decisive in curing her. Whatever happens Sam, I have to follow the best course of action to make her as comfortable as possible."

Sam looked on Vala's pale face, wondering if there was anything anyone could do to save her. She admired how Vala was protecting her, even in her illness. Sam knew that Vala had to have made some type arrangements to clear her, to even come back to base to die. She knew how intelligent Vala was, and could only admire the women even more for returning; knowing what was waiting for her. She needed to speak to Jack, she needed to call in some favors.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Woosley was sitting at his desk, when he heard, what he thought were Col Mitchell and Teal'c voices, asking to come in. Woosley smiled to himself thinking that Muhammad had come to the mountain. His waiting was over.

"Let Col Mitchell and Teal'c in. I've been waiting for General O'Neill, but you two will do."

"Woosley, you old coyote. I just bet you were waiting on the General. Matter of fact, he wants to see you." Smiled Mitchell with his southern drawl.

"Indeed Mr. Woosley. The General has some questions for you in reference to Vala Mol Doran. You will come with us." Teal'c moved towards Woosley desk, to make his point.

"It would be my pleasure to see the General. I have been waiting for an opportunity to speak to you all, matter of fact."

Mitchell didn't like the fact Woosley was rather calm and confident in his manner, but he was just as curious on what Woosley was up to. "Well we will escort you personally Woosley. This way." Mitchell motioned towards the door.

**INFIRMARY**

Jack watched Sam as she sat back in her chair, watching Vala. It looked like Sam hadn't had much sleep and she looked worn down. It was apparent that Sam was worried and he remembered the same scene when Jacob was dying. He had tried to give Sam comfort and about her father, but in the weeks that Jacob passed away, Sam seemed to shut herself off from everyone. She had really never talked about her death to him, but he realized Sam was a lot like him in certain ways. He never talked about Charlie's death, until a crystal like alien appeared as his son. The alien helped him understand his grief, and he lived with the fact that Charlie's death was an accident and there was nothing he could do about it. After that, Jack was no longer afraid of death himself, just for others. Sam didn't have an alien to help her with her grief, just herself. He often wondered if she had ever talked to anyone about Jacob's death. Right now, he could only think about Sam and how much he wanted to help her, to help Vala. But also on his mind was the way Daniel was acting. It disturbed him that Daniel would side with the enemy, without even thinking of the consequences to Vala or his friends. He would have a little chat with Daniel again, and soon.

Sam heard a cough beside her. It was Vala waking up. Sam immediately poured a glass of water, while she heard Vala try to clear her throat to speak. Vala drank eagerly. Her throat felt like sand paper as she drank, sip after sip. She finally nodded her head to Sam, that that was enough water.

"Hey kiddo." Sam remembered her father only calling her that out of endearment. Sam didn't mind sounding like her father to Vala.

"Hey Sam; I guess I'm in the infirmary still?" Vala sounded weak to Sam, but had a feeling Vala had much to say.

"Yeah, it seems you started quite a stir when you arrived. The SF's filled me in. They thought it was cool."

Sam made Vala smile slightly. She always did like an entrance too. Vala tried to push herself up, trying to gain a better sitting position to speak to Sam. Sam helped her with some extra pillows behind her back and reclined the bed slightly up.

"Hey, that better?"

"Yes…………thanks Sam. I couldn't………………..I couldn't let you do it Sam. You mean too much to SG1. They need you more than me. You would have………..have ruined your life."

"Your life is not important too? Why do you think so little of your life Vala? You're my friend; that means something to me, to all of us."

"Sam………. all my life, I've been used for some reason or another. And all thru those times, I did not have one friend. Oh, maybe some fun acquaintances, but not really anyone I could truly trust."

"And now, you still think that you're worth nothing?" Sam was insistent on seeing reasoning in Vala's comment.

"I think I had to learn to like myself from you, from Teal'c, Cam and even Daniel. For the first time in my life, I have friends that I can count on and they can count on me. I never had a home for a long time Sam. I never had anyone to truly trust me without giving them something in return. I've found a bigger reason to exist in this crazy galaxy and a new found mission in my life to live. Now I find a new reason to die. I accept what's happened to me, why can't you?"

Vala started to cough slightly and Sam found the oxygen mask, and turned it on to help Vala breathe better. Sam remembered from her dad, how difficult it was for him to breathe and talk at the same time. Sam at least felt useful, in some way, until Carolyn could come up with something to help.

"Thanks……………Sam." Vala was able to breathe a little better and continued.

"Because I…………I don't have that many girl friends Vala. The guys fill in, but you and……………I just can't give up, not for you, not ever." Sam was starting to become emotional and Vala could see her struggling with her death.

"Remember when you told me about your father? How helpless you felt, when he was dying and how he accepted what was inevitable? How you were sure he was happy at the end that you were there beside him when he passed? It's the same Sam; I'm just happy that I'm here with you, with Teal'c, Cam, Jack and Daniel. Don't you see? I'm around the only home that I've had in a long time, with friends and family. You're my family Sam; all of you are and that's the best medicine anyone can have in this situation. I have everything I need and it's here, right now at this moment. No one can ever take that away from me. I've had too much taken away from me. My life, my mother and brother, my child. This is the one thing Woosley can't understand; can't touch. My life is my own now; my death is what finally makes me whole. I can trust you to do the right thing for me Sam. Bury me as you would your father. Bury me next to him. That's all I ask."

Sam bowed her head, knowing her silent tears would not abate. Vala had asked only one thing that truly mattered to her, and it was tearing Sam apart. Sam was shaking her head, remembering her 

father's silent dignity, facing death. To Sam this was the same. Vala was the only one she had told, how she felt about her father passing away. The only one.

Vala put the oxygen mask back on and reached over to Sam. Sam looked up, biting her lip, understanding that Vala was saying, she didn't have much time.

"You…………you never said goodbye to Janet, did you?" Vala's eyes were filled with understanding for Sam.

Sam shook her head. "No………..she died………..she……….it was so quick. No one………..no one expected her to die like that. It wasn't fair that she died like that Vala."

Sam started shaking, remembering how there was a camera crew in her face when she came back after hearing Janet Frasier was dead. It also scarred her to death, when they brought back Jack on a gurney. He looked half dead. She was terrified and hurt and there was no one to comfort her. Not even Daniel or Teal'c could understand her pain, her loss.

"Sam?...Sam?" Vala knew instinctively that Sam has held in her emotions for a long time. She knew what her dying was doing to her.

"Sam………..I'm right here. You can say goodbye to me. I need you to understand, that I saw my mother die without anyone to say goodbye to her. My brother and I were the only ones to mourn her. My mother was the most loving person in my life and I admired her for always thinking of my brother and I, even when my father was not around. I am my mother now, Sam. You can honor my mother, by taking care of me and you have. You can say your goodbye for my mother; Sam. You can say goodbye to Janet for me and her."

Sam let go of her tears; a rush of emotions rose to the surface and Sam couldn't hold them back. She hugged Vala and sobbed those unshed tears that lay dormant for so very, very long. Vala only wanted to comfort Sam, to reassure her, that it was ok to grieve, to let go of her own guilt and pain.

Jack watched the exchange between Sam and Vala. He had never seen Sam cry like that. She was always strong and endured almost everything. She didn't even cry like that, when Jacob passed. The only time she was upset was when she closed up when Janet died and when she found out that he was alright on that sad day. She was so glad to see him and told him so. It was the only time he felt Sam cared more for him that she wanted to reveal. But in the end, he never pursued that relationship further. He thought it would be out of context, and the regulations stopped any fraternization between officers. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation and thought, because of Janet's death, Sam would be too vulnerable for any relationship. Now all he wanted to do is hold her and even now, he was a bit sorry for not being able to comfort her, now that he knew that Vala may be taken away by Woosley.

Woosley walked in, as Jack was watching Vala and Sam. He darkened the screen to give Sam some privacy. Woosley was disappointed, but waited for General O'Neill to address him.

"Alright Woosley, what exactly are you charging Vala with? I have a seriously ill woman down there, and I need to know what your plans are and who is giving you validation to charge her anyway?"

"Very well, this is what I'm charging her with. One; leaving a secured facility without permission. Two: Unauthorized usage of military and SGA equipment. Three; providing secure information to sources unknown. Four; The kidnapping of an valuable member of your team, who happens to be one of the top astrophysics in the known world and risking Col Carter's life to hostile forces, which means she could have been captured and tortured for her high security information, which in turn could of jeopardized this facility, NID, and the IOA with the National security of this planet. And from one Dr. Daniel Jackson, who with his credentials has informed me that Vala Mol Doran is capable of fooling anyone and seems to have her own agenda. I have it on his authority that Vala Mol Doran, can't be trusted and Col Carter may be at her mercy or forced to go with her. And I quote, again from Dr. Jackson that Vala is really good at selling something and information is just one of them; end quote."

Jack stood there angered at what Woosley just presented him, and even angrier that Daniel said those things about Vala.

"You're _**lying**_ Woosley." Stated Mitchell, barely containing his rage.

"Indeed Mr. Woosley. Daniel Jackson would not speak in such a way about his teammates. I am sure you are confused about such information." Stated Teal'c. Even Teal'c was angry, but contained a stoic face and a small sneer at Woosley.

"I'm afraid not General and Col Mitchell." Purposely ignoring Teal'c. " I have his words on recording." Woosley played back every word Daniel had said. "I carry a recording device with me, on matters that concern treason. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some evidence to present to the President."

Woosley walked with self confidence out of the booth. Jack couldn't believe his ears. His heart told him that Daniel must have been tricked into making such a cavalier statement against Vala, but his military mentality could not abide by such menacing words that not only damaged Vala's reputation, but that his old team could not be trusted.

"Mitchell, bring Daniel here. I don't care if you have to knock him out and drag him here. Bring him to the infirmary. This has become a private matter for _**us**_only. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, once and for all. I'll be down there with Sam and Vala." Jack was seething inside and his anger was more directed and Daniel more than ever.

Mitchell and Teal'c didn't have to be asked twice. All three men wanted some answers, and Jack was just the man to get them out of Daniel.

Jack walked up slowly on Sam. She had fallen asleep as did Vala. Jack didn't want to disturb them and certainly what he had to say to Sam about Daniel would not go over well. But he had to know why Vala had disappeared and left without a word, and more as to why Sam had disappeared also.

Dr. Lam appeared in the doorway and motioned Jack to follow her to her office.

"Hey Dr. Lam. Can you tell me what's going on with Vala? I know it's serious, and don't tell me you _**can't **_tell me."

Carolyn let out a breathe and she had to come clean of her results on Vala. "Vala is dying General."

Jack was taken aback. He thought maybe Vala had some serious illness that had to run its course. But the realization hit him, why Sam was so estranged, so distant.

"Is there anything you can do Dr. Lam, I mean, what about the healing device or a sarcophagus? I can call in anything you want to help her. Specialist, treatments, anything."

"It's………….it's too late General. It's progressed for too long and I'm not sure if she even has that much time. Whatever this disease is, it acts just like cancer. It eats away at the immune system, and then it's going to start shutting down her vital organs. I don't even know how she's made it this far. From what Col Carter has told me, Vala's mother had the same disease, and that it was genetic. Vala must have known for a long time and just accepted that it was going to happen sooner or later. I………I just wish I could do more for her."

"I need to speak to Sam first, but I want to know what can be done for Vala right now?"

"I can keep her comfortable. She's in a small amount of pain, and I can give her a sedative to make her sleep without pain. But…………but I think you should ask Col Carter on what Vala wants. She seems to know more than she's letting on. I'm………….I'm sorry; that's all I can do."

Jack sat up to return to Sam and Vala. "Can you let the General know. I have some other business to attend to and I appreciate everything you've done already."

"It doesn't make me feel any better. I'll tell Gen Landry and just so you know. I'm not a fan of Mr. Woosley either. As long as she's my patient, he can't touch Vala."

Jack smiled slightly. "Thanks." He appreciated that Vala was protected, even if she was not aware of it.

Jack walked back into the room. He shook Sam slightly. Sam opened her eyes. They were red and puffy, from her crying.

"Jack…….I mean Sir. Is Vala alright? Is something wrong?"

"It's ok Sam. Vala is asleep. I ………..I need to talk to you. I need to clear some things up. I…………I know Vala is dying. Dr. Lam informed me and don't be mad. Something has come up, where Woosley is trying to force my hand to put Vala away or take her into custody, whether she's awake or not. So, I need some answer Sam and something else."

Sam walked over to the corner so, Vala wouldn't be disturbed. "What else is happening that's more important than Vala dying?" Sam knew Jack was only doing his job, but she knew Woosley and his doggedness for getting his way.

"Daniel is on his way here, but not by his own accord. He inadvertently informed Woosley that Vala was still a con artist. That she could have possibly sold information to the highest bidder and that she had a hand in kidnapping you. Woosley has it on recording. Believe me, when I say, I'm as angry as you're going to be and I intend to get to the bottom of why he would say such a thing."

Sam shook her head out of disbelief and frustration on how Vala was being treated. She knew Vala was on her death bed and she was not going to let Woosley, Daniel or anyone else trash Vala's character. If anything, Vala has done nothing but go beyond protecting her and Daniel. Sam wasn't mad, she was furious.

"Where is he?" Sam said angrily.

Jack knew that look and that tone. "He should be here any minute. I've instructed Teal'c and Mitchell to bring him here unconscious or kicking and screaming, but he will be…………..aah, and there he is now." Jack looked toward the booth. Daniel was angry alright, but what he saw on Sam's face was more disturbing. Sam headed his way.

"Jack stay with Vala. I need to have a little _**chat**_ with Daniel, and don't interfere."

"I'll back you 100 percent Sam. Don't worry about Vala; I won't leave her side."

Jack almost felt sorry for Daniel. But this was going to be a family dispute. Sam was about to take care of business. Sam walked into the booth, staring Daniel down, as she moved almost predatory at Daniel.

"Teal'c, you and Mitchell watch over Vala. I need to have a chat with Daniel; alone."

Mitchell was about to say something on the lines of knock some sense into Daniel, but Teal'c motioned his head down were Vala was lying. Both men shut the door on the way out.

"This ain't going to be pretty Teal'c. We may need medical attention for Jackson, soon."

"Indeed."

Daniel said nothing, trying to stare Sam down, but Sam moved closer. Her voice was low and menacing. He had never seen Sam this way, at least towards him.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do." She pushed Daniel against the wall, and up by his collar. He tried to get away, but Sam kneed him in the groin, so he wouldn't go anywhere. Daniel lost his glasses in the process and laid on the floor moaning in pain.

"How dare you do that to her. How stupid and selfish can you get? I never would have thought you could maliciously hurt someone on purpose Daniel, but this takes the cake. Do you actually think the world revolves around you?"

Sam was raising her voice now, at every word towards Daniel.

"ANSWER ME, YOU SELFISH BASTARD."

Daniel was startled and breathing hard, trying to take in air and ignore the pain he was feeling from Sam's physical and verbal attack.

"Why………..why are you defending her? She's fooling all of you. She………….she fooled me. She just used me for her own gain. You are all on her side. She……….

"SHUT UP DANIEL. JUST SHUP UP AND LISTEN." Sam turned her head to look at Vala and then back to Daniel. She had never felt so angry.

"You think you're so hurt by a little bunch of words? You think if anyone said anything to you that you would break if they hurt your feelings? You're pathetic Daniel. We tip toe around you, knowing that you've been used and hurt by so many people and so many deaths. Your mother and father, Shar'e or anyone else that comes into your lives. You think you're the only to be hurt by others and people dying on you. Well get in line Daniel. Jack, Teal'c, Mitchell and me and many others. We've all been hurt by someone or someone's death. You don't have the right to think you're the only one in the world that's been thru pain and suffering. You hurt one of your own, and that's not forgivable Daniel, not by me. Vala has done nothing to you but protect you this whole time. She's protected me and this whole facility by taking upon herself the one thing she tried to hide from you so she wouldn't hurt you."

Daniel sat up against the wall, protecting his privates from anymore attacks from Sam.

"Oh, yeah, she protected me alright. She told the whole world that I was a chump. She told me that there was never a us. She was just using me to taunt the women of this base. That she never has had any interest in me what so ever. Yeah, that's protecting me alright."

"SHE'S DYING YOU IDIOT. SHE'S BEEN DYING FOR A LONG TIME AND SHE WANTED TO SAVE YOU THE PAIN OF THINKING SOMEONE ELSE IN YOUR LIFE WAS DYING BECAUSE OF YOU. SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FEEL GUILTY ALL OVER AGAIN, SO SHE SAID THAT TO PROTECT YOU."

"What? No…………she……………..she……….

What Sam said hit him all at once. He was trying to process what Sam was saying. His voice had caught in his throat and he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Yes, Vala is dying Daniel and there's nothing anyone can do. She disappeared to die alone Daniel. She only came back because she missed us. She didn't want to die alone and I promised Daniel, I promised I would carry out her dying wish in secret. But nooooooo, you had to open your big mouth to Woosley and now he's going to use what you said to charge Vala with treason."

"But……..but, I was only, I……….I didn't know. I thought………….

"That's just it Daniel; you didn't think. You never asked. You just wallowed in your own guilt that Vala hurt your feelings and you thought you would hurt her. You didn't give a Damn about the consequences of your actions. Woosley is salivating to put Vala away and take her away where we would never find her. Is that what you wanted Daniel? To hurt someone, who hurt you? You finally wanted that pound of flesh and it was going to be Vala that would satisfy your need for revenge?

"Grow Up Daniel. The rest of us have. We've been thru enough in our lifetime to fill a black hole. Vala has been thru enough in her life that you would just put the last nail in her coffin. I don't know if I can ever look at you again with innocent eyes again Daniel. I never thought you would turn your back on one of us. But I guess that doesn't matter, huh? We've always been there for each other Daniel, but you just turned your back on Vala. You didn't even realize that there was something wrong. If one of us had told you off, the first thing you would have done was ask what's wrong. But I guess you still think Vala is not one of us. She's more than one of us, she's better than us. She knew what would happen if she returned. She knew that she would probably die, before Woosley could arrest her. But she came back anyway Daniel.

Daniel interrupted. "But……..but why?"

"She wanted to keep her death a secret. She wanted to come back and clear me of any charges. She protected me Daniel. She was afraid that my career and reputation would be ruined, because I took her somewhere where she might have died with her dignity intact. I took her away from prying eyes and locked up in some desolate lonely room, hooked up to who knows what, alone, away from us. They would have taken her Daniel and all she wanted was to die somewhere safe, with her family Daniel. We are her _family_. We stick it out with one another, no matter what happens. So I took her somewhere where she could see trees, calming waters, flowers and mountains."

"You took her to Jack's cabin?"

"Yes Daniel. Are you going to tell Woosley that too? Then he can arrest me for hiding a fugitive?

Daniel shook his head no. He had betrayed all of them, but mostly Vala.

"I'm sick of walking on needles with you Daniel. I'm sick of you hiding beyond walls to protect yourself from being hurt. I'm sick that you took out your anger on Vala and used Woosley to get back at her; and don't say you didn't Daniel. You're a smart man, you knew exactly what you were doing. I…………I can't even look at you right now. I thought you would never treat anyone or us like this. I hope your happy Daniel. I hope that one day, you make it up to Vala, but it's too late. She…………..she needs us Daniel, she wants to die around her family and right now you don't deserve that honor. You don't deserve her and you don't deserve us. If you have any semblance of honor, then you better make this go away, because Jack is doing everything in his power to keep Woosley from taking Vala away from us and I mean to fight Woosley every step of the way to protect Vala."

Daniel felt lost and ashamed at what he had caused Vala. He felt he was losing himself, and for the first time, didn't know what he could do to help. "What…………what can I do? Sam tell me, anything, what can I do?"

"GROW UP DANIEL. JUST GROW UP AND QUITE FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF."

Sam left leaving Daniel to his thoughts. Sam was tired, frustrated and angry all at once. She went back down to sit by Vala's side. Only SG1 heard what Sam had said to Daniel and Jack, Mitchell and Teal'c couldn't have said what had to be said to Daniel any better. They all pulled up a chair and waited for Vala to wake, that's if she ever would.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been several hours since Sam had berated Daniel. He had disappeared somewhere and Sam could care less. It's not that she still didn't care for Daniel. She could never hate him; she just didn't like him right at this moment. Vala was her main priority, and looking after her needs was more important. Vala had come into their lives, as a free spirit, a smiling, annoying, intelligent and capable woman. She had fought alongside them to rid themselves of the Ori threat and Adria. She had protected them, laughed with them, eaten with them, and had become one of their family. Their little club, that was only exclusive to those that had fought, bled, been broken and put back together again. She was a breath of fresh air to sometimes a thankless job, with no one to sing their praises, of saving the earth for countless and innumerous times. She brought the moral of the base to an all time high. Everyone knew, or about her, she made the mountain, a happier place to work and fight for. There wasn't a day gone by that everyone looked forward to seeing Vala come down the corridors, or enter the mess hall, the gym, or having those birthday and anniversary party's all wrong, but no one cared, but she did, and they had fun laughing at Vala's antics for wanting a party every week.

Sam had found another friend she could confide in, someone to listen than respond to her emotions on a familiar level. Vala was a consonant listener; she had allowed Sam to open her heart, mind and soul with taking great care to keep it safe. Vala had known her inside and out, a bit scary that for the few years that she got to know her, Sam was her best friend. Vala even admitted it to her without shame, that her whole life was nothing but an empty existence. She had no common goal, but only to survive another day, another place, another time. She even admitted as host for Quetesh, she longed to die, but thought she went thru this torture to one day be of some help to someone, someday. She thought she would be able to sympathize with others in their pain and suffering; that she would be this noble soul looking out for others, when she herself could not help herself to escape the horrors that Quetesh thrust upon her without her own will.

Sam watched Vala as she slept, resting her body for the oncoming death that would not stop or be stopped. She had as asked Jack to help find Vala's father Jacek, the Asgard and even the Nox. But it would be several hours, if not days before any of them could arrive or even found. Vala did not have the luxury of that time.

Jack had watched Sam and Vala, what seemed like hours and Mitchell and Teal'c were both saddened that Vala may not make it to the next day. Even after Daniel had left, they refused to go after him, or move from their vigil over Vala. She meant a great deal to them all, in her own special way, and seeing Vala's special light go out, was disheartening to them all.

Vala was beginning to stir, and Sam propped up from her chair, and moved close to the water, knowing Vala would probably need something for her throat.

Vala's eye lids felt heavy and she could feel the painful strain of trying to move around. She opened her eyes, trying to focus on the blurry image coming slowly into focus. She knew that her speaking would be slow, but not too difficult.

"Sa….Sam?"

"Yeah hon, I'm here. Have some water." Vala drank slowly, clearing her throat at the same time."

Speaking weakly. "I………..I had a dream."

Sam was trying to hold back her tears, just below the surface. Jack, Mitchell and Teal'c dare not move, but give the two women some semblance of privacy.

"What was it?" Asked Sam, knowing Vala should be saving her strength.

"I……….I saw a clear calm lake…………..and mountain of blue. The clouds were so white, I could almost touch them. I was surrounded by people, but I couldn't see their faces, but I knew I was cared for. I could see a bird rise from the mist on the lake and travel towards the sky. I watched the bird as long as I could and something or someone was holding me up. I reached for the clouds and they encircled me. I was above the ground, floating away. I could feel a great joy forming in my soul. I wanted to stay in the clouds."

"That sounds beautiful Vala. Just beautiful." Sam's eyes had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away, while Vala looked as if she was in a trance.

Vala started coughing a little and Sam gave her another sip of water. Mitchell stood up, wanting to help in some way, knowing that Sam was doing all she could. Teal'c also stood up, walking closer to Sam, wanting Vala to know that he was also there, while Jack was standing also on the other side of Vala's bed.

"Ja……….Jack you're here?"

"Yes Vala, I couldn't let Sam get you all to herself." Jack smiled back.

"Is………is Sam clear of all………..all charges?"

"There won't be any charges against Sam. I promise you that Vala and I'm going to make sure there are none against you. No one can touch you while I'm still here; I'm a General you know. I can do a lot." Vala smiled weakly at Jack obvious attempt to cheer her up.

"Ca……. Cam, muscles, you're all here?"

"Yes Vala, we are all here." Said Teal'c. All of them knew that one member was not there, but would rather lie than let Vala know the trouble Daniel had caused.

"Hey Princess, is there anything we can get you? You name it, it's done." Said Mitchell.

Vala coughed a little more, and Sam kept giving her water. Vala was trying to catch her breath and Sam wanted to put the oxygen mask on her, but Vala refused.

"Please………….please don't let them dig me up Jack, please Sam. Don't…………..don't let them experiment on………….on me." Jack could see the fear in Vala's eyes.

"No one is going to dig you up Vala, I promise. Sam's not going to let that happen either."

"None of us are going to let that ever happen Princess. Woosley is going to have a fight on his hands." Stated Mitchell.

"Indeed."

Vala felt relief and then looked around, hoping to see Daniel. But she knew that she spurned him intentionally so he would find someone else to love. All of them looked at each other, knowing Vala was searching for their lost member.

"I………..I want to go back to the cabin Sam. I………I don't want to be here. Please Sam, they'll cover me with a sheet and put me in the morgue. I want to go back to the cabin."

Jack looked at Sam, but understood now where Sam had hidden Vala, from her shouting match at Daniel. Sam was not going to let Vala's last wish go unanswered. She looked at Jack and her friends and they all had one thought. To take Vala away from Woosley, the solid white walls and give her one last look at life around her.

"Cam, I need……………. Before Jack could finish.

"I'm on it. I'll have a transport ready in a few minutes." Mitchell ran out to make arrangement to get Vala up to Jack's cabin ASAP.

"I will make arrangement for a comfortable bed and other notices." Said Teal'c. He bowed his head to Vala and left.

Sam looked at Jack, and thanked him silently without saying a word.

"Jack…………..don't wait. She loves you more than anything in this world. You two belong together. I made a mistake. I……….I should have told Daniel. I should have told him, why."

"I know Vala, I know." Daniel had walked in without anyone noticing. Sam gave him a look to make sure he didn't upset Vala.

Daniel knelt by Vala's side. Jack also gave him a look that said volumes, if he pulled anything.

"I spoke to the President about Woosley. Everything is fine and he understood. Woosley has been called back to Washington. There will be no arrest or taking Vala. His men are already leaving with him. We…….Woosley and I had a little chat. The President was not pleased at what he was going to do. Vala is no threat and he relayed this to you Jack. He said, use whatever you need and whatever time you need. He said that Col Carter is to use whatever discretion deemed necessary for one of their most trusted members."

Daniel smiled at Sam, and she hugged him with tears in her eyes. "I'm…………I'm sorry Sam."

Sam stopped him. She pointed her head at Vala. He understood. He knelt down to Vala and held her hand.

"I………I know why you did it Vala. Why you said those things to me. I…………….I have to grow up sometimes." Looking towards Sam and then back to Vala. Sam smiled in the background.

"You're family and my friend. You're important to me and all of us here at base. We stick together in good times and in bad. You have meant the world to me, and I…………..I am a better person for knowing you. You opened my heart to possibilities I would never have the chance to have, and you never gave up on me. You showed me how much you cared; that you would send me away to have another life without you. But my life is here with you and no matter what happens. We are with you till the time comes, when one day we'll be back together again. I know we will all be together one day, and I know you'll be watching over us, all of us."

Jack put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. For the first time in a long time. Jack was proud to call Daniel his friend.

Dr. Lam came in to check on Vala's vitals. She looked at Sam and could see Vala was becoming weaker each hour. Jack pulled Carolyn to the side.

"Dr. Lam, Carolyn. Vala wants to leave here and go to my cabin for the last time. I know you may not approve, but it's what she wants. I'm not going to let her be disappointed. Woosley has been taken care of and is going back to Washington. Please Carolyn; let us take her where she wants to go."

Dr. Lam looked at Vala and sighed. She knew Vala didn't have much time and she had already made up her mind as soon as Jack asked.

"I'll have an oxygen tank sent with you. You can take a medical copter. It's equipped with medical supplies and, well equipment you might need. I'll make the arrangements. I think Col Mitchell has already commandeered one anyway."

As Carolyn walked back to Vala's bedside, she slowly unhooked Vala from the monitors herself. Sam looked at Jack and nodded and Daniel could see that Vala was slowing slipping back into sleep. Daniel stood up to get out of the way and Sam whispered into Vala's ear.

"Where going Vala. You're going to the lake and we'll all be there. You're not alone anymore. We love you and we're not going to leave you."

Even though Vala's eyelids were trying hard to stay open. She smiled to herself, knowing what Sam's words meant.

Teal'c and Mitchell entered and saw Daniel was in the room. "It's ok guys. He's one of us again." Said Jack. "He did good. I'll explain later. Where taking Vala up to my cabin and you're all invited."

"I'm finished here. She can leave when you're ready." Said Carolyn.

Teal'c walked over and the rest parted like the proverbial sea. He tucked the covers under Vala and gently picked her up into his arms. Sam finished tucking the rest of the blankets around Vala, and carried the portable oxygen unit behind Teal'c. Jack, Mitchell and Daniel followed Teal'c. As Teal'c exited the infirmary and SG1 walked into the corridor, they were met with personnel and SF's all lined against the wall.

"ATTENTION." Commanded Gen Landry.

All the personnel stood at attention and saluted Vala as they passed thru the hall, all the way to the outside entrance. Sam could barely contain her tears. They were doing this, in honor of one of their own. They were doing this for Vala. Sam knew that Teal'c or Mitchell had to have arraigned a formal farewell. General Landry fell in step behind SG1 and their fallen member.

"I'm going with you, not butts." Said Landry. Sam couldn't contain herself. She hugged the General with tears in her eyes. He didn't care if it was against regulations; he cared about his team, his family as well.

Strong arms secured Vala into the pallet on board the helicopter. Sam sat close to Vala and held her head, wiping her brow of sweat that had suddenly appeared. They all sat in silence at the copter laid in a course for Jack's cabin. When they landed it was not too far from the lake and once again, Teal'c took his position and carried Vala off where the sun was a few hours before it was setting. The Helicopter had been ordered to return, when called for and the crew understood how SG1 wanted their privacy. The snow was already melting from the coming spring and the fish in the lake were coming to the surface to feed. Mitchell had run ahead to pull out several chairs and pulled a love seat out so Teal'c could sit and hold Vala in comfort. The chairs were all placed next to Vala and Sam switched places with Teal'c. They all sat near the fire pit and Mitchell and Jack had started a fire to keep Vala warm more than themselves.

Vala had stirred and she adjusted her eyes to the daylight. She was breathing a little bit shallower, but Sam had a bottle of water ready from Jacks house, so she could drink, just in case she started having a coughing fit. When Vala was finally able to open her eyes, she saw the lake first and the reflection of the sun against the horizon.

"Sa……Sam; the lake, the lake." Vala realized.

"Yes hon, it's the lake and the mountains too." Sam sniffed, trying not to cry, but she was happy for Vala to finally see her wish, and sad that it would be her last. She couldn't think outside of doing anything but to make Vala as comfortable as possible. All of them, including Daniel, wanted everything perfect for Vala, knowing any minute or hour; this would be her last time with them.

"Thank ………….you Sam. All…………all of you. My……………family. So clear……………so clear."

Vala's voice was becoming weaker and slower. Sam just pulled her tighter to keep Vala warm. She brushed Vala's hair out of her face so she could see the entire lake and the beautiful view. She kept tucking her blanket around her, as to keep the warmth in. The pit fire was illuminating against the coming sunset. The men made sure they had enough firewood to keep them going all night if they had to. They all settled in for the coming evening, not sure if they should move inside for Vala's sake and against the cold night air. When night finally came, they carried Vala inside and set the couches and the chairs near Jacks large window with the view to the lake. Again, the fireplace was lit, they settled near Vala as Sam held her, not wanting to let her friend go. They all slept around Sam and Vala and when morning came; Vala had opened her eyes to see the morning mist settle upon the lake. She saw a lone bird, glide across the water and skim it. The bird circled the lake again and floated up into the sky.

As Vala saw the bird fly into the mist, Sam opened her eyes to see Vala watching the early morning sunlight cascade across the lake. She moved to try and sit up and make Vala more comfortable and Vala slowly turned her head to see Sam's face.

"I'm……………..floating Sam. I'm……………float……………. Vala Exhaled her final breathe.

"VALA?...VALA?...

Sam was shaking Vala, she tried in vain to wake her.

Everyone stirred from Sam's grief in her voice. They could see Sam was crying, shaking Vala, trying to get her to respond. But they knew otherwise.

"Vala?...Noooooooooooo, come on hon; please wake up. Please Vala………………….please."

Sam was hugging Vala, she knew in her heart she was gone, but didn't want to let go.

Jack was holding onto Sam. "Sam………………Sam…………she's…………she's gone."

Sam said nothing, she couldn't. She had lost another friend, and it was becoming an old habit. Jack had motioned for everyone to leave the room. He knew Sam wanted to say her final goodbyes to Vala and he too felt the loss of a friend.

"I'll be right outside Sam. Take your time." Said Jack. Sam continued to cry for Vala, she only slightly acknowledged his presence.

Sam didn't know how much time had passed, but she knew that she had something she had to do. Something pressing that Vala wanted. Something more to accomplish for her, for her friend. She raised her head, knowing she was still holding onto Vala, knowing that there was one more thing she could do.

"I promise Vala. I won't let them touch you. I won't."

As they stood in the cemetery, a white casket was lowered into the ground, with a blanket of roses as a covering. The casket was laid to rest, as Sam promised, next to her father Jacob and mother. Sam's family didn't question why, since she told them it was a friend of hers that died from cancer too. There were several people of importance that attended, but the main group were personnel from SGC, a representative from the President, Dr. Lam, Gen Landry and especially Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Mitchell and a solemn looking Daniel. Gen Landry gave the eulogy, due to Sam not being able to form the words to describe her friend without becoming emotional. When the burial was over, SG1 immediately boarded a private helicopter and landed at Jack's cabin. Known only to SG1, General Landry and the President; up the hill from Jack's cabin, they walked towards a lone large Colorado Blue Spruce Tree. Under the tree there was a small engravement, left to Sam from Vala. It was in her belongings, in a small treasure box under her bed at base. It would be a private joke, but it was her final resting place, secret to them so no one would know where Vala was truly buried. They all stood, watching Sam, place flowers at the base of the tree that overlooked the lake, watchful to the inhabitants that would come there for peace, and for serenity. It was to be SG1's private note from Vala. Sam smiled as she stood up and remembered her friend as they walked back to the cabin, to reminisce about the stories that Vala would tell and laugh and smile about how she first came into their lives. How she fought alongside them, against the Ori and perhaps tell their grandchildren one day, about a space pirate that stole their hearts and changed their lives forever. The engravement simply read: THIS END UP.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I've been under the weather and finally had to finish up. Thanks to Acer-Sigma, SG1 Reader, Spacegypsy1, Silvermoonlight, childofspacegypsy1, Oldlibrn, emommer, getpink, Barbie2, Facing Reality, Devilish Me, Alfagirl, and SJDM12. You guys stuck it out with me and I hope I haven't dissapointed ya. New story coming soon and old one's on the way.


End file.
